For Love
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Kagome has taken a blow meant for Inuyasha. Can Inuyasha and the others save her before it's too late? (I redid some chapters for this one. I'm happier with this version than the original Some mature content in chapter 7)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Guardian Angel**_

Kagome ran toward Inuyasha."Inuyasha! Watch out!" yelled Kagome, as she pushed him out of the way of the tentacle made into a blade. Blood sprayed the ground as Inuyasha and the others watched their companion hit the ground, motionless.

Naraku took the tentacle from her side, the blood spraying the ground as Kagome dropped to her knees and fell back, her blood continuing to stain the ground. Inuyasha looked in horror as he saw her on the ground.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he tried to get to her."Kagome!" he cried. "NO!" He yelled. He continued to try and get to her. Naraku continued to lay tentacles on the ground, keeping him from reaching his Miko.

He faced Naraku. "Naraku damn you to hell! Adamant barrage!" he yelled as spears of Adamant pierced through his most hated enemy. Naraku laughed darkly as he started to disappear.

"Tell me Inuyasha, how does it feel to once again fail at keeping the woman you love safe?" he laughed as he disappeared. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. "Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?" he asked, her blood flowing through his fingers.

The others rushed over. Sango looked in horror as she watched blood from her stomach and side flow through Inuyasha's hands and stain the ground.

Inuyasha looked at the others, panic across his face. "We have to get her back to Kaede's now!" he yelled. He took off running with the injured Miko, holding her close to his chest. He rushed to her hut and burst through the doorway.

"Kaede! You have to help her! Please!" he begged as he laid her down gently. Inuyasha, and the others stayed outside the hut as Kaede tended to Kagome's wounds. Tears filled the little kitsune's eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Shippo as he looked at Miroku. "It depends on how bad she is." said Inuyasha, not looking away from the sky.

"But what if it's so bad that Kagome doesn't get better? OWWW!" Shippo yelled as Inuyasha hit him on the head.

Shippo looked at him as he noticed that his bangs were covering his eyes. He got up and walked away. "What did I say?" asked Shippo.

"Shippo, you cannot talk about Kagome not getting better around Inuyasha. Even though he refuses to admit it, he cannot bear it if he loses her. And if he does, he will become cold again." said Miroku.

Kaede approached the group. "Kagome is resting. I was able to slow the bleeding of her wound, and I was able to wrap her injured shoulder as well. She should be alright. But she will need plenty of rest." They breathed a sigh of relief. Sango walked over to the tree near the hut.

"Inuyasha?" she called. "What?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Kaede said that Kagome's injuries are under control for the time being. She was able to slow down the bleeding and wrap her shoulder. Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Okay." Sango looked up at him, annoyed. She walked into the hut.

Inuyasha looked from the sky to his stained hands. His hands were still stained with her blood. He looked at his haori, it also stained with her blood. It made him sick to his stomach as he smelled her blood. He jumped from the tree and headed to the river to wash his hands and hopefully his haori.

 _ **Kagome was surrounded by black. She looked around. "Inuyasha? Sango?" she called out as she looked around her. Laughter suddenly filled the void. She turned and there stood Naraku.**_

 _ **"Listen well Kagome. Your life will be cut short unless you get me the rest of the jewel." said Naraku, his laughter echoing. "Never!" She yelled as she turned away from her enemy.**_

 _ **"Let's put it this way Kagome, either you find me the other shards of the jewel, or I'll make sure that your pathetic friends watch your death. You know that you don't have much time left. There is something that you refuse to tell those that are close to you."**_

 _ **Kagome turned away from him, trying to ignore him. He put his lips to her ear. "You have miasma in your wound and you know that with Magatsuhi sealing your powers away, you don't stand a chance. You may be able to keep the miasma at bay for the time being, but it eventually takes over your body and kills you."**_

 _ **"But if you find the last shards for me, I'll release you from the agonizing death that will befall you." Kagome shook her head and ran from him. "Never! I would rather die than help you Naraku!"**_

 _ **His laughter echoed through the blackness as Kagome raced from the darkness. "You will die for those pathetic friends of yours. Are you ready for that?" he asked as she kept running.**_

 _ **"Do you want me to say that I regret what I did? I'll never say or feel like that. My life is not more important than those of my friends! They deserve their happiness and if my death can help them accomplish that, then it's worth it."**_

 _ **"Then you have sealed your fate Kagome." Naraku disappeared into the darkness.**_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over. Inuyasha was sitting by her side. "Inuyasha?" He looked down at her, she could see the concern in his face. "Kagome? How are you feeling? Any pain?" Inuyasha asked, concern lacing his voice.

She shook her head slowly."No, not at all." she said with a slight smile. "You feel a little better?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yes, so we should go and continue our journey." said Kagome, getting up, ignoring the searing pain of her side and shoulder. "Kagome are you crazy?! You just got attacked."

Kagome looked at him. "But I am okay Inuyasha. Really. None of my wounds are hurting. We need to move."

"No. You need to stay here and rest." said Inuyasha with a hint of annoyance. "Why? Why are you suddenly so adamant about me staying and resting?" she asked.

"Because you need to rest. You were injured and almost killed. So you need rest." Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at him. "How is this different from any other time that I've been hurt. I don't understand why you are so adamant about this!?" She asked angrily.

"Because I almost lost you!" he yelled. Kagome backed up as she looked at him. Her eyes softened. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha. They looked at each other and walked out of the hut, Shippo and Kaede in tow.

"I almost lost you Kagome. You were almost taken from me. When Naraku hit you, I thought I lost you there. Why?"

Kagome looked in his eyes. "Because Inuyasha, you're important to me as well. I wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"But you took the blow for me." he said, looking dead at her. "You have done it so many times for me." she said, her eyes full of warmth.

"But I am half demon." Kagome looked away from him. "So?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome in anger. "So!? Blows like that won't kill me!"

"When will you get it through your head Inuyasha!?" Inuyasha backed away slightly.

"I did it because you are very important to me! When will you understand that you are just as important to me as I am to you?! You always take the blow for me. I only wanted to do the same for you!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Why can't you understand that?" she whispered as she bowed her head, her tears falling on the blanket.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he took her hand. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you all upset." Suddenly his ears twitched. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku is nearby." he said, grabbing his sword from against the wall. Kagome went to get up. He looked at her. "Please, just stay here." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha walked out of the hut, glaring at his enemy.

"What do you want Naraku!?" he asked in anger. "I thought that that was simple. I want the jewel." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "When then you have to get through us! Wind Scar!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

Kagome picks herself up and makes her way outside. She looks up and she sees Naraku has Inuyasha by the throat. She takes aim and she shoots an arrow at Naraku. Naraku looked at Kagome.

"Impudent wench! I'm tired of you always getting in my way! Just die already!" Naraku pulsates as does Kagome. She gasps and drops.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked at Naraku angrily. She took aim and shoots another arrow. There is no effect.

"You're nothing more than a mortal. So start acting like one!" Another tentacle goes toward Kagome. Inuyasha grabs her in time. Another tentacle wraps around Kagome's waist.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hand, he's straining to keep hold. "Kagome hang on!" Kagome nods. Naraku frowns and sends miasma toward them. Kagome starts to cough. Her hold loosens.

"Kagome hang on!" Inuyasha begged as he felt her grip loosen more, barely holding onto her fingers. Kagome is struggling to breathe. Her hands slips slightly more.

Inuyasha tightened his grip and glared at his hated enemy. "Naraku damn you!"

Naraku smiled evilly. "What ails you Inuyasha? The fact that I am still breathing or is it that your precious Kagome is being taken from you?" Inuyasha was getting angrier.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as her weapon broke Kagome free. She falls.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cuts himself free and reaches. But Naraku is quicker. He grabs Kagome and brings her to him. "Damn you to hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he got ready to swing. Naraku puts Kagome in front of him. Inuyasha stopped dead.

"Come on Inuyasha, what is stopping you? I am right here. Go on and swing your sword." Inuyasha growled. Kagome came around.

"Inuyasha. Destroy him." she whispered. His ears perked up and he looked at her. "Kill him! Kill him!" she yelled. "Inuyasha! Kill him!"

"Shut up Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kill him Inuyasha! Slay him!"

"Shut it Kagome!"

"NO! KILL HIM! Please!" Kagome looked at the man that she loved more than anything. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her, his amber eyes meeting her chocolate brown.

"Think about the hell that he has put you through. Killing Kikyo, twice. All the hell that he has put Miroku and Sango through. Don't let him use me as leverage. Just kill him." she said.

Inuyasha's eyes looked tortured as he looked at Kagome. "Avenge your love's death." she smiled a warm smile. "It's okay."

Inuyasha raised his sword. "Adamant..." He looked at the young girl, tears falling and a sad smile. Inuyasha lowered his sword. "I can't."

Naraku laughed. "You really are weak Inuyasha. But now that you haven't killed me, I will make you regret it." Naraku drops Kagome. Inuyasha gasps and catches her. Naraku disappears. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome looked up. "Mmm-hmmm." Inuyasha hugged her to him. 'I'm so glad that you are okay.'

A smell enters his nose. "Your wound has reopened. Let's get you back to Kaede." Kagome nodded. She tried to get up herself. Inuyasha picked her up. She leaned into his muscular chest. They returned to the hut and her wounds were redressed.

Inuyasha and the others joined her and Kaede as they prepared to rest. Shippo walked over and curled up by the sleeping miko's head. Inuyasha looked over and saw that Miroku and Sango were sleeping in each other's arms and the old miko was also sleeping.

He looked down at the sleeping girl and he laid himself close to her body. He hated that he could still smell her blood. And he what also bothered him was that Kagome smelled off. He couldn't really figure out why.

Another thing that bothered him was the fact that she was willing to let him kill her to avenge Kikyo. That may have been the main reason at the start of his journey, but now he wanted to kill Naraku for pitting him and Kikyo against each other.

And he was also fighting for Naraku destroying Miroku and Sango's lives as well. He was fighting for them all. He wasn't just fighting for Kikyo anymore. He was also fighting for his friends and for Kagome.

He looked at Kagome. He couldn't believe how selfless she was. He looked at her with love, but that love turned to concern and worry.

'What did Naraku mean when he said I would regret not killing him and dropped you?' He looked at her sleeping form. 'What did he do to you Kagome?' He closed his eyes and he let sleep take over.

Inuyasha wakes up to Kagome shivering. "Kagome?" he asked as he looked at the shaking girl. "Kaede!" He yelled, waking everyone from their slumber. "She's burning up!" he yelled as the old miko put her hand to Kagome's head.

She opened her eyes and looked at the hayou. "I'm alright Inuyasha." she said with a slight smile as she shut her eyes again. "Bring me the other blanket Inuyasha." said Kaede. He did and handed it to her.

Kaede took the heavier blanket and put the lighter one over the shaking girl. "But she's shivering!" he exclaimed. Kaede nodded. "Aye, but we must get her fever down. This is the best way to do that. We have to watch over her for a bit."

Inuyasha nodded as he looked at her shaking form. Inuyasha said that he wanted to watch over Kagome alone. The others went back to sleep and Inuyasha watched over her for hours. Her fever broke around dawn.

Inuyasha put his hand on her head and sighed a low sigh of relief. Inuyasha laid her head on his arm as he let sleep take him. A few hours later the others woke up and smiled at the sight. Inuyasha was sleeping as close to her as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **I can't live without you, don't ask me to**_

Inuyasha woke up to everyone staring at him with smiles on their faces. He jumped up and faced away from Kagome, blushing. Sango started to giggle lowly. Inuyasha walked out of the hut and jumped in his tree and he looked at the sky.

 _ **'Thank the gods that Kagome made it through the night. But how long will it be before she can travel again? And how serious is her wound really? It has already reopened. Perhaps I should leave her in her time? No! Last time she did everything she could to return to me after the battle with Sesshomaru. She could get herself hurt worse without me around.'**_

Inuyasha sighed and his ears twitched as he heard Kagome's breathing change. She was waking up. He jumped from the tree and walked into the hut and joined his friends as they waited her to wake up.

Sango looked at Inuyasha's face. She looked at the others. "Come on, we have supplies to collect in the village." she said as she got up. Miroku nodded and followed her out. Shippo looked at Inuyasha and he left as well.

Kagome's eyes flickered open and she looked at his amber eyes. "How are you feeling Kagome?" Kagome tried to get up and she gasped in pain. Inuyasha pushed her down gently. "Easy. You still need rest."

Kagome nodded. "Kagome, I still can't believe that you were reckless enough to take that wound for me." Kagome sighed as she turned her head. "I am not having this discussion with you again Inuyasha. I did it. End of story. It's in the past and you can't change it."

Inuyasha looked at her with anger. "When are you going to get it through your head that you are nothing but a mortal! You are human and you can't take blows like that like I can! I'm built tougher than you!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Not always! What about Togenkyo!? Or when you went after the spider heads when we first started our journey!? You took blow after blow and you were human! Maybe you should practice what you preach before you start to lecture me! You are not invincible! And you shouldn't question why I would try to protect those that are precious to me!"

She winced in pain as she tried to shift her body. Inuyasha stood up and looked at her and he sighed. "You should rest. You need to rest for the next few days to try and recover. We will stay in the village until you feel well enough to travel."

Kagome's heart sped up. _**'I can't stay and rest! I don't know how long I have till this miasma reaches my heart! I have to leave now! I have to help destroy Naraku before I die! I want everyone to have peace.'**_

The next day Kagome whimpered lowly as she sat up, her damaged body screaming in protest. She looked over and reached for her backpack. She grabbed some pain medication. She could hear Inuyasha and the others talking outside. She struggled to get her wounded body to the doorway.

"We should stay in the village for a bit more. Kagome is in no condition to travel. Her wound is still too new. She could become worse if we make her travel right now." said Inuyasha. "I agree, Kagome may need a week to rest just to get her strength back. We don't want her to overdo it." said Miroku.

Kagome moved the curtain and the others turn to face her. "Kagome, what are you doing up?" asked Sango, racing over to Kagome. She helped Kagome walk over and join the others. She helped her friend sit down. Kagome sighed lowly as she sat. "I'm feeling better today. We should go after Naraku."

They all looked at her in shock. "Have you lost your mind? You need to rest. You need to heal." said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him. "Again, perhaps you should practice what you preach before you tell me what to do."

Inuyasha glared at her stubbornness. "He couldn't have gotten far." She said. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha. "No." said Inuyasha. Kagome turned to him with anger. "What do you mean no?" she asked.

"You are in no condition to be traveling. You lost a lot of blood yesterday, not to mention that you spiked a dangerously high fever last night."

 _ **'The fever must be from my body trying to fight the miasma traveling though my body. Thank goodness they can't smell or sense it.'**_

"That doesn't matter Inuyasha. I'm strong enough to leave. So please can we go?" She walked back and ignored her screaming body and grabbed her bag, quiver, and bow. She gasped in pain as she stood up straight.

"You are really serious about this." She turned and looked at Inuyasha. She nodded. "Yeah, let's go." she said, walking by him and out of the hut. Inuyasha sighed as he followed after her. The group got together.

"Any time that you don't feel up for this, we will return here to make sure that you can rest." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha walked over to her. "Can your injury take riding on my back?" Kagome nodded and she hopped on.

"I will try to go as smooth as I can." he said lowly. Kagome nodded. Kagome shut her eyes in pain as Inuyasha raced through the air. Inuyasha was getting worried. He could feel that Kagome was too weak for this and with every jump he took, he could feel Kagome's grip tighten on his shoulder.

But he knew that there was nothing that he could do when it came to her stubbornness. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.

 _ **'I only hope I can keep this a secret. I don't want them to worry about me. I need to focus to make sure that I can do this for them.'**_

Days passed and they couldn't find any sign of Naraku. Miroku guessed that he was hiding behind a barrier. Kagome feared every day they turned up nothing on him.

She feared that she would die before she could help destroy him. Inuyasha and the others left to get some supplies. Inuyasha stayed near though to make sure that she was taken care of. Kagome was standing, looking at the sunset when she started to get a sharp sting in her chest.

Then she started to cough. She felt a dark warm liquid on her hand. It was blood. She quickly washed the blood from her hand. Inuyasha was on the look out when he smelled her blood. He raced back to her and she looked at him.

"Everything okay?" she asked. Inuyasha sat next to her. "I smelled your blood. You must have reopened your wound. Maybe we should have Sango change the dressing." Kagome shook her head quickly.

"I just cut my hand on a branch. I fell." Inuyasha took her hands and glared at her. "I don't see any cuts. I was right, you are on no condition for this journey. You need to return to your time and rest." Kagome looked at him with horror.

"No!" She yelled in fear. Inuyasha looked at her with shock. "What is going on with you? You are never this adamant about hunting Naraku. Or this stubborn. What is so different with now?" Kagome looked at the ground.

 _ **'I'm dying Inuyasha. I want to make sure that you are taken care of, that you're happy. Because I love you.'**_ Kagome looked at him. "It doesn't matter. I'm okay, so let's go." she walked away from him and joined her companions in gathering water and food for dinner that night.

Later that night Kagome headed to the hot spring. She looked down and took off the blood stained bandages. Her wound was oozing miasma. She quickly cleaned it and rewrapped it. Tears filled her eyes from the pain.

After she redressed she suddenly sensed that Jewel. She quickly took off after the aura, leaving her friends. Kagome ran through the woods and was suddenly face to face with Naraku. Inuyasha gasped and stood up.

The others looked at him. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "It's Naraku's scent! And it's mixed with Kagome's!" The others jumped up. "Inuyasha, go after her. We'll catch up." said Sango.

Inuyasha nodded and ran as fast as he could. He found them and looked at them with confusion. They were talking. "Tell me Kagome, how does it feel knowing that your days are numbered?" he asked with a cruel smile.

"I don't care if my days are numbered." she said as she mounted her bow. She winced in pain as she drew back. Naraku laughed. "You don't even have the strength to draw back your bow." Kagome put her bow back.

"Like I said, I don't care that my days are numbered. But my life would have meant nothing if I haven't destroyed you." she said with venom in her voice.

"Well it looks like you will die in vain. You will never destroy me foolish girl. You will fail your friends. But more importantly you will have failed your precious Inuyasha. Which is what you will regret the most."

"I refuse to give up until you're dead. If I have to, I'll drag you to hell with me. I will make sure when I die, you'll die with me." Naraku chuckled and he looked at the miko. The others caught up and hid in the shadows with Inuyasha. They all looked at their companion talking to their arch enemy.

"You don't even have your powers. What could a pathetic mere human do to destroy me? You are nothing Kagome. You are no miko. If you were, you could easily overcome the miasma that is eating away at your body. Perhaps you have more in common with Kikyo than just your feelings for that hayou. Perhaps you are destined to die at the hands of your most hated enemy, just like she did."

"NARAKU!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped from the shadows. "Adamant Barrage!" he yelled as the shards pierced through his body again. Naraku laughed and disappeared in a cloud of miasma. Inuyasha landed and looked at Kagome with anger and sadness. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the hayou. "Inuyasha..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **There's no life without you**_

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest. "When were you going to tell us?" he asked. Kagome stayed quiet and looked at the ground. "When were you going to tell us Kagome?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.

Kagome sighed and looked up at her companions."I wasn't. I was hoping that I could defeat him and not have to worry about it. You all have enough to worry about without me adding on more stuff to worry about. You didn't have to worry about me too."

So you thought that it was smarter to keep this a secret?" Kagome looked back at the ground. "How could you keep this from us? We're your friends!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha, this wasn't about keeping this a secret. I wanted to help you defeat your enemy."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Wait, you never really did plan on telling us, did you?" Kagome looked at him. "You werent going to tell us at all because you didn't plan on living." Kagome looked at him and back at the ground.

Sango and Miroku looked at her with fear and sympathy. She looked at them. "I had hoped that I could help destroy him so that you all could live." She looked at Miroku and Sango. "You could finally marry and have the life that you deserve, and want."

She looked at Inuyasha. "You could live out your life. The way that you wanted. Not how Naraku thinks that you should live. I just wanted to help. And yes, I was willing to destroy Naraku and die in the process if it meant that you could live."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's not your decsion to make." Kagome looked at him. "It's my life. You don't get to tell me how I can live." Inuyasha walked up to her. "But you shouldn't make a kind of decsion like this. You need to live. So we can all live. So either you join us and help us defeat Naraku or return to your time."

"You can't go against Naraku yourself." Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "How much longer do you have?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the ground. "How much longer do you have Kagome?" he asked, authority in his voice. Kagome looked up. "I don't know exactly. I would say maybe two days, three at most. The miasma has reached my lungs."

The others backed away. Sango turned her face into her fiancé's chest. Miroku hugged her as he looked at Kagome with a deep sadness. Tears filled Shippo's eyes too. "It was because I was too slow. I should have known what Naraku was going to do! I should have been quicker!" he yelled in anger.

Kagome shook her head. "This isn't your fault Inuyasha. This was my decision. This is on me." Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "But why? Even though you knew that this wound would be fatal to you!? Why!?"

Kagome sighed and looked into his eyes. "Why do you have to ask? It's because you have done the same for me. The same reason it was two days ago."

"But again, I do it because I will survive it. I'll live to fight another day. I know that I'll heal quickly and that my body can take blow after blow." Kagome sighed and looked from the ground back to Inuyasha with a defeated look.

"Can we just drop this and accept it? I don't want to spend my last few days fighting with you." Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders gently. Kagome looked up into his amber eyes. They were gentle, yet serious.

"These aren't your last days Kagome. We're going to save you. You are going to live to fight another day." Kagome nodded and he took her gently in his arms and buried his nose in her raven black hair.

 _ **'I refuse to let the woman I love die. I won't let Naraku take you from me. We are going to get through this and we will be together. I won't survive it I lose you too. If I lost you...I would never recover from it.'**_

The next morning Sango, and the others left to gather supplies while Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side as they sat. "I think its best that you rest for now Kagome. You must be exhausted."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't have time to relax Inuyasha. We need to keep going." she said, standing up. She grabbed her side. "Your wound is bothering you isn't it?" he asked, reaching for her.

Kagome backed away from him. "It's nothing." Inuyasha glared at her and sighed. "Please Kagome. Just let me check it to make sure its not worse." Kagome sighed and nodded.

She raised her shirt up, revealing the dressage around her stomach and side. He gently undressed the wound and gasped. There was more miasma seeping from the wound. Kagome looked down at her side and at Inuyasha's face.

She sighed. "I'm okay Inuyasha." Inuyasha gave her a look that showed her that he didn't believe her. He gently tried to clean the wound, Kagome trying so hard to not show how much pain she was actually in.

Inuyasha put new dressage on the wound and he gently pulled her shirt down. He looked at her and she looked away from him. "You don't have to say anything Inuyasha. I know that it's bad. But trust me when I say that I can keep going."

Kagome looked back at him and she could see the anger and worry in his eyes. He sighed and shook his head, looking from her. "Maybe you should return to your side of the well. That way the miasma may not spread as fast."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm no coward. I don't run away from my problems. Besides, you guys need me. Kikyo said that now only I can defeat Naraku. I just have to figure out how to unseal my powers so I can destroy him before my body gives out."

"This has nothing to do with you being a coward or not! This is to make sure that you stay alive. You need to stay alive. Why the hell are you being so stubborn?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to stay here until Naraku is destroyed. Then when he is, I promise I'll sleep for a week." Inuyasha sighed and looked at her with a gentle look. "How did you get so strong Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him. "I'm not strong. I'm just determined. And I follow through. I won't stop till it's done. I want to make sure I don't die with any regrets." Inuyasha shook his head. "You won't die with regrets or no regrets, because we aren't going to let you die. You are going to live through this battle."

"Inuyasha, we have to prepare for the worst. I may not make it back from this battle. I want you to promise me something." She looked into his amber eyes. "If I fail, I need you to promise me that you won't avenge me."

Inuyasha looked at her with shock. "I want you to promise me that you won't avenge my death. I'm not worth it."

"You are!" Inuyasha took her hand. "Don't ever think for a second that you aren't important or worth it Kagome!" Kagome looked at him, surprised by his outburst.

"You matter Kagome...you matter to me." The look in his eyes changed from a look of fear to a look of love. "Inuyasha..."

They leaned in and they kissed sweetly. They broke apart and they smiled at each other. "Kagome, I promise that you will live. These are not your last days." Kagome nodded.

"Kagome I need you to promise me something." Kagome nodded. "I want you to promise me that you aren't going to just give up. I want you to promise me that you will never stop fighting." Kagome nodded.

"I promise." Inuyasha leaned in and kissed the side of her head. "We're going to get through this. And after we get through this battle, let's talk about a future." Kagome blushed and laid her head on his chest. "Yes."

 _ **'And maybe I can ask you to stay in the Feudal Era with me.'**_

"Yeah Kagome, you are going to live through this. And then we are going to live in peace." said Sango as her and the others appeared.

Kagome smiled. _**'Yes, you will live in peace. I fear that no matter what, you won't be able to save me before I breathe my last. And I'm sorry for that. But if it means that you live, then it's a decision that I won't ever regret.'**_

Suddenly a white hot pain throbs her whole body. She pulsates and she cries out in pain. Inuyasha took the shaking girl in his arms. "Hang in there Kagome." he begged as she grabbed his haori with white knuckled hands.

She screams in agony as she feels the miasma racing through her body like fire. Tears fall down her face and she holds onto Inuyasha.

She goes limp. "Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" He begged as he looked at her face. Sango walked over and put her fingers to Kagome's neck. "Don't worry, I think she just passed out from the pain."

He picked her up and carried her to the campsite. He laid her in her sleeping back and laid her head on his lap.

He looked at the others staring at him. "Don't say a word. Any of you." They all smiled and looked away. Inuyasha's face softened and looked at Kagome with worry.

 _ **'Kagome won't last much longer. I have to figure out how to destroy Naraku once and for all before her body gives out.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Dearest**_

Kagome opened her eyes and she looked up. Inuyasha was sleeping on his arm resting on his knee. Kagome frowned as she tried to shift, waking Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "How are you feeling?" She picked herself up and rested against the tree trunk. "A little tired. I don't really have much energy today." Inuyasha clenched his jaw. Kagome yawned and looked at him.

"I just feel a little tired. There's nothing to worry about Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed deeply. "Kagome, maybe you should return to the village. You don't have enough strength for this journey and you need to rest."

Kagome shook her head. Miroku and Sango could sense that once again Inuyasha was getting angry by her stubbornness. "No I can do this. My body can take it." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kagome, you can't keep doing this. Every time you move, you are making the miasma spread through your body quicker. Once miasma reaches your heart, that's it. I can't save you. You don't have powers to take on the miasma like Kikyo did."

Miroku hit has face with his hand. _**'Way to go Inuyasha.'**_ "Oh so you're saying that I'm not strong like Kikyo because I can't break the seal that Magatsuhi cast on me?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, I'm saying that you don't have the advantage that she had. She had her sacred powers to help her after you saved her. You don't. You have nothing to keep the miasma from spreading." Kagome sighed and looked away from him.

"I vowed that I would see this battle through. I promised all of you since the day I met you. And I will see this through. That way we can all move on in life." Sango and Miroku took each other's hands, looked at Kagome, and nodded.

Kagome smiled until she was suddenly overcome with a coughing fit. She dropped to her knees as she tried to breathe in between the coughs. Inuyasha gently rubbed her back. Kagome put her hand to her mouth. She felt a warm liquid on her hand. She looked down and saw that it was blood.

Inuyasha looked from her hand to her mouth and saw blood running from the side of her mouth. Kagome took a tissue from her backpack and wiped her mouth. "Kagome." said Sango as she and Miroku came to sit close to her.

"The other day when I smelled your blood. It wasn't from your wound. You were coughing it up." Kagome nodded silently.

 _ **'Not only that, my lungs are on fire. There's a little chance that I will last another two days. I'll be lucky if I stay alive till tomorrow. The miasma might reach my heart by then.'**_ Kagome suddenly sensed the jewel. She gasped and looked at the others.

"I can sense the jewel. Let's go." She looked at Inuyasha. She took his hand. "Let's go Inuyasha. I promise, I'll be okay." Inuyasha kneeled to let her get on they took off running.

 _ **'Don't make promises that you can't keep Kagome.'**_ He could now smell the miasma coming from her wound. They raced in the direction that Kagome sensed the jewel. Naraku laughed as they appeared.

"You impress me a little Kagome. You are still breathing. But are you really ready for a battle? Are you ready to join the land of the dead?" Kagome jumped from Inuyasha's back and aimed her arrow at him.

"I told you before that I didn't care that I died today. But I promise you that this, if I die, you die with me." She takes aim and she shoots, grazing his shoulder. Inuyasha and the others jumped into action.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Meido Zagetsuha!"

Naraku laughed as he dodged every attack. He sent them all flying to the ground. Inuyasha got up, looking to see Sango helping up Miroku. He looked over to Kagome, who was lying unconscious.

He listened to her heartbeat from where he was. It was slowing down. The miasma was getting closer to her heart. He growled as he picked himself up.

He went at Naraku at full speed, his blade surrounded by wind as he went at their enemy with everything he had. Naraku laughed as he dodged Inuyasha's attacks. "You seem to be fighting differently this time. You aren't fighting for yourself anymore Inuyasha. You are fighting for that pathetic miko. You can't live with the fact that you failed to protect that worthless human."

"Shut _**UP**_!" He yelled as he stabbed at the barrier, getting thrown every time. "You didn't have to get Kagome involved with this! She's an innocent girl!" Naraku laughed.

"You have gone soft Inuyasha. You allowed yourself fall for that stupid girl. Just as she did for you. You are fighting so you can be with that girl for the rest of your pathetic lives!" He laughed. "That's okay. You can meet her in hell. There's no way that you can save her. She's a lost cause. The miasma is already poisoning her lungs."

Inuyasha yelled out in anger as he came back at Naraku. Sango laid Kagome against Kirara. "Please protect Kagome, Kirara." The giant feline demon nodded. Sango and Miroku joined Inuyasha. Kagome opened her eyes and she saw her companions fighting.

Sango was thrown against a boulder. Miroku cried out in pain as he tried to get his wind tunnel under control. He backed away as he tried to calm it. Naraku pierced through Inuyasha's shoulder, throwing him to the ground hard.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked over as Sango remained unconcious. She looked over at Miroku as he struggled to calm his wind tunnel. She looked over at Inuyasha, blood staining the right shoulder of his haori.

She felt that her body was getting weaker from the poison. She forced herself to stand. Kirara standing and helping to keep Kagome up. Kagome smiled sweetly at the feline. "Thank you, Kirara." The cat demon nodded.

Inuyasha struggled to get up. Naraku comes closer to him with an evil smile. "Time for you to finally die Inuyasha. Go and join your beloved Kikyo in hell." He said with a smile. Kagome picked up her last arrow from the ground and she mounted it on her bow.

She drew back and she closed her eyes. _**'Kikyo, please if you can hear me, please help me defeat Naraku so everyone can be free of him. So the man we love can be free.'**_ The arrow started to glow a pure bright purple. She pulsates and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Kikyo. She smiled and nodded.

Naraku raised a bladed tentacle and he went to deliver the finishing blow on Inuyasha. "Naraku!" yelled Kagome, as she continued to glow. "This ends now." She said with anger and determintation.

Naraku glared at the young miko and his tentacles came racing toward her. Kagome took aim. "Come on Kagome! You've got this!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha stood up and raised his sword.

Suddenly Byakuya appeared behind Kagome. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he rushed toward her. Byakuya took his sword out and stabbed her in the back. Kagome screamed in pain. She dropped to all fours.

"Damn you!" yelled Inuyasha, cutting Byakuya with his sword. He smiled at Inuyasha as he started to dissapear. "I am merely an incarnation of Naraku, so I won't die till he does. I have no regrets.

Sango rushed over to Kagome. "Kagome, hang on!" Blood flowed all over Kagome. She coughed and darker blood fell from her mouth. Kagome looked over at her best friend. "Sango, I need your help." Sango looked at her and nodded. She helped Kagome up. She helped Kagome hold her bow and draw it back.

"Naraku, DIE!" yelled Inuyasha. "Meido Zagetsuha!" Kagome released the arrow, it gave a powerful pure light. _**'GO!'**_

The arrow pierced through Naraku, He cried out in pain. "Damn all of you! This isn't over. This battle will never be over! Even if I die, the Shikon will live on forever!" He yelled as he is finally destroyed.

Miroku took the beads from his hand to show a plain palm. He looked in shock. Sango smiled at Miroku. "The curse is broken." said Sango, tears filling her eyes in happiness. Miroku nodded. "Indeed, that must mean Naraku really is gone."

Kagome smiled and she finally dropped. Sango caught her as she dropped to her knees. Inuyasha rushed over and took Kagome from Sango's arms. He held her close to his chest. "Kagome! Kagome, can you hear me!?" He begged. Kagome's eyes fluttered. "Inu...Ya...Sha..." She whispers, blood flowing from her mouth. "Kagome you have to stay awake! You have to! You have to stay alive. What about your promise?"

Kagome smiled a small smile. "I'm...so...rry." She said, coughing up more blood. "Is..he..dead?" He nodded. "Yes, he's destroyed. He's gone Kagome. So please, hang on. I can get you to Kaede's. And then you can go home and rest."

Kagome smiled slightly. "It's alright Inuyasha. You don't have to fight anymore. You are free." Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "Come on Kagome! You have to keep your promise!" he begged.

Kagome winced in pain. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged her to him, her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her blood seep through his haori. Sango and the others backed away. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't save you after all." he said, tears filling his eyes.

"Don't be. You...were there...to help me. I got to spend...my last few days...with you. That's enough." Inuyasha hugged her tighter to him, his body shaking.

"Please don't go Kagome. I love you." he whispered in her hear. Kagome looked into his eyes and kissed him. Inuyasha hugged her to him. She smiled and put her blood stained lips to his ear.

"I lo..." She went limp. Inuyasha looked at her, her dead eyes. "Ka..go..me?" He asked in shock as he dead eyes looked back at him. His body shook as he hugged her lifeless body to him. Sango turned into her fiancé's chest.

Miroku bowed his head as tears pooled from his eyes. "Forgive me Kagome." he whispered. Guilt filled the monk. If only he had left his wind tunnel open. If only he was brave enough to die for those he cared for.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled in sheer agony as he held his lifeless love in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **With you**_

Thunder began to rumble lowly as a storm began to pound the earth. Miroku held his crying fiance in his arms as her tears soaked his kimono. Her shoulders shook as she cried for her fallen best friend. Miroku even allowed tears of his own to fall. Shippo sobbed as he stood near Kagome and Inuyasha. They were all in shock and they were all hurting. How could they celebrate the fact that Naraku was dead if Kagome died in the process?

What was Inuyasha going to tell Kagome's family? What was he going to do with Kagome?Inuyasha looked at Kagome's dead eyes, still looking up at him.

 _ **'First I lose Kikyo. And even though it hurt to say goodbye, I could get over her. I could let her go because she let me go. And she was peaceful when she died. But I can't lose Kagome. I was ready to ask her to stay in the Feudal Era with me. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to think that I could protect her. I was never going to see her again. I was never going to see her smile or hear her laugh again. How am I going to tell Kagome's family that I failed to protect her?'**_

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he fought sobs of his own. Tears and rain mixed with the blood on Kagome's face. "I am so sorry Kagome, I couldn't protect you." He whispered as tears continued to fall as he hugged onto Kagome for dear life.

"Inuyasha, look." He looked up and sitting on the ground where Naraku's body once stood, was the Shikon Jewel, whole. Sango got up and picked it up. She walked over to the others. "What should we do with it?" asked Shippo.

"Isn't it obvious? We use it to bring back Kagome." said Inuyasha. They all looked at him with shock. "We can't do that! Have you not learned anything that we have over the last year!? This isn't something Kagome deserves!" said Miroku.

"What's the alternative!? Kagome remains dead!? How could that be the answer. Why can't we use the jewel to bring her back!? She deserves to live!" yelled Inuyasha.

"She doesn't deserve to be brought back to life against her wishes! That happened to both Kikyo and Kohaku! And they both suffered from it! She deserves to rest in peace after what she has done for all of us!" said Sango.

Inuyasha looked at her body and bowed his head in shame. Sango was right. He couldn't do it to her, not to the one he loved. He couldn't make her suffer like that. "Wait." He raised his head and looked Miroku.

"There is another way to bring her back. What if we ask Sesshomaru?" suggested Miroku. "He would never do anything to help me." said Inuyasha. "Isn't it worth it?" he asked. Inuyasha shut Kagome's eyes. He looked at his friends.

"Alright. Let's do it. Let's make sure that we keep the jewel hidden. We don't want any demons coming after us." They agreed. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they ran, in search of Sesshomaru.

They didnt have to look far. Inuyasha stopped a few steps away and his friends did the same. There stood Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"I noticed that Naraku's scent is no more. Did you destroy him?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded. "And the miko died in battle?" he asked. Inuyasha tightnened his grip on Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"I was going to come and find you and ask you to bring her back. Please." Sesshomaru stayed quiet. "What makes you think that Lord Sesshomaru would actually save that stupid human's life!? What's in it for him!?" demanded the little imp demon.

"Jaken!" He stopped and looked at his Lord. "Enough." he said. Jaken backed away. Sesshomaru looked at his brother, his clothes stained with blood. He could even see the hopelessness in his brother's eyes.

"Tensaiga was restless, pulsating. I guess to tell me that that girl was dead." Inuyasha flinched. "Inuyasha, I will bring back the girl." Inuyasha looked at his brother in shock. "On one condition. You are at my disposal. If I need you for a battle, you have to come. No questions asked." Inuyasha nodded.

"I will. I will be your weapon in battle if I have to. Please just bring Kagome back." Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha walked forward and laid Kagome gently on the ground. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and cut the messengers of the otherworld.

No one made a sound or a move. Inuyasha's heart sped up when he heard it. Kagome's heart was beating. She gasped as she took a deep breath. Inuyasha walked over and picked Kagome up. He looked at his brother. "Thank you. I owe you." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked his older brother. "There will come a day when I ask you for what you owe me. I will collect on what you owe." Inuyasha nodded. "Okay. Deal." Sesshomaru walked away from the group. The imp demon and the little girl following him.

Kagome's eyes opened and she looked at the hayou. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tightly to him. "Everyone." She said as she saw her other companions. They all smiled.

"We should get you home to make sure you're alright." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha put her on his back and they made it back to the well. When Kagome touched the well, she pulsated as did the Shikon jewel. She looked at the jewel in Sango's hand.

She reached for it and as soon as she touched it a meido opened. They all looked at the meido. Naraku grabbed Kagome around the waist and Kagome was sucked into it. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he reached for her. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as she was being sucked away from her friends and love.

Inuyasha reached for her but was too late. " _ **Inuyasha!**_ " __She yelled as the meido disappeared. Inuyasha and the others looked in horror and shock. "Where did she go!? And how the hell is Naraku still alive!?"

"Look Inuyasha! Where's the well!?" yelled Miroku.

Inuyasha turned to the well and it was indeed gone. "This doesn't make any sense." said Inuyasha. "Where the hell did that Meido take Kagome!?" he demanded. "I have to go after her." he said.

"Inuyasha, you don't even know where Kagome is." said Shippo. "That doesn't matter! I won't leave her alone! Meido Zagentsuha!" The meido opened and he jumped in.

 _ **'I won't leave Kagome alone ever again. No one will ever take her from me again. Wait for me Kagome!'**_

Kagome woke up and looked around her room. It was a sunny day. She got dressed and she put on her high school uniform and she headed to school. After the school day she went shopping with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

 _ **'Why do I feel that this life is a lie? I feel like there's another life that I belong to. This isn't my life is it? Just high school and my friends? And why can't I even remember entering high school in the first place? Why is it when I'm with Hojo I feel like I with the wrong person?'**_

Kagome walked up the stairs to her house. She looked over to a shed that sat next to a tree. She walked to the shed and she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. "Kagome? Is there something wrong?" She looked to her younger brother.

"Wasn't there a shrine here?" His brother looked at her with confusion. "No, there was never a shrine here. That shed has always been there. Come on we should get to dinner." Sota ran ahead she took a step and looked back at the shed.

She walked back to the shed and touched it. This felt so off. This didn't belong here. She walked over to the tree and she ran her hand across the trunk. Her hand stopped at the middle of the tree.

"That's odd. Shouldn't there be a scar on this tree?"

 _ **'Wait...Scar? From what?'**_

Suddenly a flash of Inuyasha sealed through the tree went through her mind. _**'Inu...yasha? Yes! 500 years ago, Inuyasha and I met under this tree!'**_

Kagome looked over her family as they yelled for her since the well disappeared. They all yelled her name in worry and no one could see her. _**'Wait if they can't see me, then where am I?'**_

Kagome woke up and saw nothing but darkness. "The bone eater's well has closed forever. You can't leave." Kagome looked up and saw the jewel. She gasped in fear as she looked around for her.

"Where am I? Where is Inuyasha?" She yelled as she looked around. "Kagome, do you want to leave? Do you want to leave the darkness?" Kagome gasped and looked away. "Just tell me where I am!"

"You are in the Shikon jewel. You are where you were destined to be. You are where you will be for eternity if you don't wish on the Shikon Jewel. You will be destined to be stuck here forever, constantly fighting Naraku."

"Naraku!? But he's been destroyed!" She yelled. "Not entirely. He made a wish on the Shikon before he died. He wished you an eternity in the Jewel with him as Midoriko and the demons have done thousands of years before."

Kagome gasped. _**'If I make a wish...I can leave here? I can be out of this darkness?'**_

Inuyasha looked frantically for Kagome. He looked at the demos. "Don't you understand hayou? This was that girl's destiny. This was why she was born. She was born to spend eternity here in the jewel forever!"

"That's a lie! That wasn't why Kagome was born! Kagome was born for another reason!" yelled Inuyasha as he cut down countless demons.

 _ **'Kagome taught me how to smile, how to trust. It's because of her that I have friends. Relying on my companions, shedding tears for others, true strength and kindness . . . Kagome taught them all to me. She was born to meet me. And I, too, for Kagome's sake...I was born to be with her. And I won't let anyone take her from me again!'**_

"Kagome! Whatever you do, don't make a wish. Please wait for me to come to you!" Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the Shikon. _**'I don't know what to do. I want to get out of here! I want to go back to my family!'**_

Inuyasha floated in the meido. "Kagome! Kagome talk to me! KAGOME!


	6. Chapter 6

For Love Chapter 6

 _ **A matter of choice**_

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat at the place where the well once stood. They were all worried about them. They wanted to know where they went. "Could it be that Kagome returned to the other side?" asked Shippo.

"Something tells me that the jewel had other ideas. Maybe it's time for Kagome to try and make the correct wish on it." Sango looked at her fiancé. "But what is the right wish?" Miroku looked at her.

"I don't know Sango. But we have to have faith in both Inuyasha and Kagome." She nodded and they looked back at the spot. Inuyasha continued to cut apart the demons as he looked frantically for Kagome.

"So you aren't going to make a wish on the jewel?" Kagome sighed and looked down. "You are going to choose eternal solitude and darkness forever?" Tears filled Kagome's eyes. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go back to her family. But she wasn't sure if she should make a wish.

"Kagome! Kagome can you hear me!?" he begged. Kagome looked at the jewel and opened her mouth. "Kagome! Please tell me that you can hear me! Kagome!" Kagome snapped out of it.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as she looked around. "Kagome! I'm here. I'm coming to get you. So please don't make any wishes until I get there!" Kagome nodded her head and backed away from the jewel.

"I'll wait. I promise I will wait for you!" She yelled. "Do you want to see Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at the jewel as more tears filled her eyes. "I can let you see Inuyasha again Kagome. All you have to do is wish it."

 _ **'Grandpa once said that there is only one correct wish, I know what it is. I just have to be patient. Inuyasha has always come for me.'**_

"I have made my choice. I have no wish for you." The jewel pulsated. "I know Inuyasha will come and save me no matter what. I believe in you Inuyasha."

Suddenly Kagome and Inuyasha were face to face. "Kagome." Tears filled Kagome's eyes at the sight of him. "Inuyasha." They hugged tightly and they kissed each other. _**'This isn't an illusion. This is real. It's really Inuyasha.'**_

 _ **'Kagome...'**_ They faced the jewel. "Shikon Jewel, I'm ready to make my wish." It pulsated and gave off a powerful aura and light. 'Thanks to Inuyasha, my mind is clear. I'm no longer afraid I can make the correct wish now.'

"Shikon Jewel disappear forever!" She yelled. A gold light appeared and all the demons and even Midoriko disappeared. The Shikon Jewel was destroyed. It was now over. No more fighting.

 _ **THREE YEARS LATER**_

Inuyasha looked at the starry sky with sadness. He missed her so much. He wanted nothing more than to see her again. He hadn't seen her in three years. And in those three years he has never felt so lonely. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms again.

He didn't even get to say goodbye to her. He will never see her again. He used to jump down the well every three days just to see if he could cross over to her time once more. Just to see her one more time.

Kagome stood with her family, holding her diploma. They walked home. She walked by the shrine and thought about the day that she returned to this era. The bone eaters well appeared after three days. She was reunited with her family.

She turned to say thank you to Inuyasha when he started to vanish. When he did she cried for days. For two years she tried to see if she could cross over one last time to his world. She was willing to stay in the feudal era if it meant that she could spend her life with Inuyasha. But alas three years had passed.

She wanted nothing more than to return to him. She missed him so much. She wasn't ready to let him go yet either. She never wanted to give up seeing him again. She just wanted to see him again just for a moment.

"I remember bringing Kagome back to her era, feeling so relieved. And then the next thing I knew I was disappearing and wound up back here in this era. I remember that her family was crying when we returned."

"When I saw that, I realized that I wasn't the only one who loved Kagome, and needed her." Kaede looked at him in shock. "I'm speechless Inuyasha. When did you become caring and understanding?" Inuyasha glared at her.

Shippo appeared and he and Inuyasha started to butt heads. Kaede looked at Inuyasha.

'It's a shame that they can never meet again. Kagome was cast into this world with the Shikon Jewel and she was cast from it when it was destroyed. Kagome's destiny was to come here and destroy the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha I'm sorry that you can't see her again. But perhaps that her job in this world is over.'

Kagome walked down the familiar steps and looked down the well.

'Why? Why did the well stop working? Was it because of the feelings I had for Inuyasha? Did I cause the well to close up? Or perhaps it's that my job in your world is done? I was sent there only to destroy the jewel, and that I'm destined to spend the rest of my life here in this world, a world without you in it. Inuyasha, I want nothing more than to see you. I want to be with you. I don't want to be in a world where you are not.'

Kagome felt a breeze and she looked down and she couldn't believe it. She could see the sky. The well had mother walked down the steps and looked down the well and saw the sky as well.

She looked at her daughter's face and she knew. She knew that she had to let Kagome go. This wasn't Kagome's life anymore. She wanted to be in that era with the man she loved.

She put an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "Mom...I've been thinking..." She said as she looked at her mother.

"Kagome, I understand." Kagome smiled and hugged her mom. "You go and you by happy with the man you love." Kagome looked at her mother, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you mom." she hugged her mother tightly. She looked at the well and jumped. Inuyasha jumped up. 'This scent! I would never forget it!' He thought as he raced to the well. He looked at the well with a bit of excitement.

He held his hand out and someone took it. He pulled her out and there she was. He was looking at Kagome. They were together. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting all this time. Were you waiting for me?"

Inuyasha smiled and he pulled her from the edge of the well into a hug. "You idiot, what have you been doing as this time?" he asked, burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent that he missed for three years.

"Kagome! You're back!" said Sango. "It's been way to long Kagome." said Miroku, with a smile on his face. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo! It's good to see all of you!" They looked at Inuyasha. He had the biggest smile on his face. Kagome was here, and she was here to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **I'm heading toward the future with you**_

 _ **Warning there is some slight mature content ahead.**_

Inuyasha took her hand as they headed back to the village. Kagome smiled as she looked at the village that she spent so much time in. It hadn't changed a bit since she left. She walked hand in hand through the village. The villagers looked at her. "The priestess Kagome has returned!" they heard someone yell. The villagers cheered. Kagome blushed and put her face in the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori.

She came to the familiar hut and she came in. She smiled as she saw the old woman and Rin sitting by a fire. "Kaede, Rin, It's so nice to see you both." she said with a smile. "Welcome back Kagome." the older woman said.

Kagome and the others joined Kaede and Rin for dinner. Kagome smiled as she looked around her friends, her family. Shippo had grown a little since she was away. Sango and Miroku had a growing family and they looked happy.

She learned that Sesshomaru left Rin to live in a human village so she could decide what to do when she became of age. She smiled as she was surrounded by her family. Inuyasha got up and looked at her.

"Kagome, will you come with me?" Kagome nodded and followed the hayou outside. Kagome smiled as she looked at the sunset. "So is everything okay Inuyasha?" She asked walking next to him."

Inuyasha nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me?" Kagome nodded and she wrapped her arm around his. The walked through the forest and Kagome closed her eyes as she heard the birds chirping and she could smell the flowers all around her.

She opened her eyes and walked forward and she looked at the tree that started everything. She smiled at the scarred tree. She looked at Inuyasha with a loving smile. He returned it and took her hand.

"There is something that I want to show you." Kagome looked at him questionably. They walked a little bit from the tree and there stood a house. Kagome gasped as they got closer it was a very nice looking house for this era.

"This is an amazing house." Kagome as she stared. "Yeah, the villagers did a good job building it. It was much more than I wanted." Kagome looked at him in shock. "This is your house?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Well yeah. Where did you think we were going to live after Naraku was destroyed?" Kagome smiled. "I mean I know that it's not the house that you had in your era but..." Kagome smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's perfect." she said. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. He lead her in. "Inuyasha this is amazing but if you don't mind me asking, why are you so far from the village?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well when I came back everyone was annoying us after we defeated Naraku and saved the village. I didn't want to be bothered. I already didn't want them to build me a house. I just let them do it so they would leave me alone." He looked at her.

"And honestly I didn't think that I would see you again so I wanted to be near the place that I first met you." Tears filled Kagome's eyes. She hugged him tightly. "I so sorry that I hurt you so much Inuyasha. I thought about you every day."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the miko and he hugged her tightly. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad." Kagome shook her head. "I know. I just want you to know that I thought about you every day. I wanted to see you again."

Inuyasha out his hand on her head. "I wanted to see you again too. I would go down the well after three days to see if I could cross one last time." Kagome smiled. "I tried many times to make it back to you, I didn't care if I never saw my era again."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome away from him to look her in the eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Did you want to see if you could go home?" Kagome looked at him with shock. "What do you mean?"

"Kagome I know that you love your era. That was the era where you were born and raised, where your friends and family are. I don't want you to stay here just because of me. I don't want you to regret coming back here and giving up everything that you have loved."

Inuyasha looked at the ground. "I learned when I saved you from the darkness that I'm not the only one that needed you and loved you." Kagome smiled and she put her hand on his cheek, causing him to look her in the eye.

"Inuyasha, do you know why I checked the well every day and prayed and wished every day to see you again? It was because even though I was back to my old life, and back to my era with my friends and family, it wasn't my life anymore."

"I didn't want to be in a world without you in it. You are my life now. Whatever era you are in, is the era where I belong and where I want to be. I love you Inuyasha. And I will NEVER regret leaving the future to be with you. Because you are my future."

Inuyasha smiled and he looked at her with love. He pushed back her raven black hair. "I love you so much Kagome. And I will never let you go again. You are my future. And I will spend every waking moment of the rest of my life with you." Kagome smiled and they leaned in and they kissed.

They broke apart and Inuyasha showed her the rest of the house. Kagome loved it. "Is this house enough for you Kagome?" Kagome laughed and looked at him. "Inuyasha we could be living in a tree and it would be enough. As long as I'm with you." Inuyasha smiled and they kissed again.

The kisses became more urgent as they battled for dominance with their tongues. Inuyasha's fingers tangled in her raven black hair. Kagome's hand grazed against his ears and he growled. They broke apart and they looked at each other.

"I want to be with you Inuyasha." Kagome said, not looking from his golden eyes. He smiled and he recaptured her lips. He laid her on the bed and he got on top of her and he looked at her with love and lust in his eyes.

He buried his face in her face and neck and he nibbled on the side of her neck. She moaned lowly. He sat back up and he took the shirt from her body and he looked at her perfect body glowing in the lantern light. He looked at her beautiful breasts hidden by her bra.

He leaned in and recaptured his lips, her fingers tangling in his silver hair, her fingers found his ears and she tweaked them and he growled lowly by the sensation. Inuyasha looked at her face. "You are so beautiful Kagome." Kagome smiled as she undid the front of his haori, pushing the jacket of his haori from his shoulders.

Her fingers opened the top part of his kimono and her fingers glided down the muscles of his chest. She smiled as she pushed his kimono from his shoulders as well. Inuyasha took a claw and he put if under the bridge of her bra and he snapped it with his claw.

Kagome yelped and she covered her chest. Inuyasha gently took her arms from her chest and he leaned in and kissed her again. "Don't hide yourself from me my Kagome." Kagome smiled and she pulled Inuyasha on top of her and reclaimed his lips with hers.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha's pants from his waist and Inuyasha pushed the skirt from Kagome's. Inuyasha could feel Kagome tense up and her breathing became quicker. "Don't be afraid Kagome. I'm right here. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kagome smiled. "I know. You never will." Kagome smiled as she became one with Inuyasha that night. She was overjoyed that she was with the man that she knew she was destined to be with and that she will never leave him again.

Kagome and Inuyasha fell asleep in each other's arms. Inuyasha woke up around dawn. He looked and smiled as he saw Kagome laying on his chest. Her hair was spread our over his chest and her arm was around his waist. She had the biggest smile on her face as she slept.

He rubbed her side and back he stopped as he felt a scar that covered her ribcage. He looked down as he looked at the scar that his enemy left on his love. It took up most of her side.

"It didn't heal as well as it should have, but it did eventually." said Kagome. "I will always regret letting that happen to you." Kagome picked up her head and she looked at him.

"I don't. I will never regret being there to save your life. You saved my life over and over, over our journey together Inuyasha. Don't you think that I would do the same for you?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess." Kagome sat up on her arms. "Inuyasha you have nearly died protecting me...because you love me. So of course I would do the same for the man I love. I may not be as strong as you but my love for you is pure. And I would gladly give my life if it meant that you lived another day."

Inuyasha kissed her. They looked into each other's eyes. Kagome wrapped herself up her in her love's haori and laid her head on his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her body and soon Kagome fell back asleep.

 _ **'I will never leave you Kagome. Nothing will ever happen to you. And no one will ever separate us again. I will always be by your side.'**_ Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and he closed his eyes with the woman who he loved above all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **We are destined for this path**_

Inuyasha jumped awake and he looked around his house. He looked down to his miko and he sighed in relief. It must have just been his imagination. Maybe he was a little more tired than he thought. "Inuyasha? What is it?" asked Kagome, her voice thick with sleep.

"It's nothing Kagome. It's nothing." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome snuggled into his chest. Inuyasha kissed the side of her head and he buried his face in her raven black hair.

Kagome woke up to the sun shining through the windows. She sat up and looked and smiled at the sleeping hayou. She got up to start breakfast. She stopped suddenly. She looked out the window and she frowned.

It was a strong demonic aura. She hadn't felt one that intense since Naraku. She walked outside and she walked around the woods searching for anything out of the ordinary. She shook her head and headed back to the house.

She came back in to an awake Inuyasha. "Anything wrong Kagome?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and shook her head. "No, it was nothing. Come on, let's eat." Inuyasha nodded and they ate together.

Inuyasha looked up from his bowl of rice. "Kagome?" She looked at him. "Yes?" Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I was thinking about something. Sango and Miroku wear rings that show that they are mates."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, they are called wedding rings." Inuyasha nodded. "I was wondering something." Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "Okay." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "If I ever found a way to get us rings...would you ever consider marrying me?" Kagome looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

Inuyasha looked at her with concern. "I'm sorry that I upset you Kagome." Kagome shook her head and she smiled. "Don't be. Yes! I would love to be your wife." Inuyasha smiled as they leaned in and they kissed.

"Nothing would make me happier if you became my wife." Kagome smiled and she kissed him again. Suddenly they broke apart as a demonic aura overcame the area. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and she nodded.

Inuyasha took her hand and they walked over to a box and Inuyasha opened it. There laid a bow. Kagome smiled and she looked at Inuyasha. "You kept it? The only thing that reminded me of you? Damn right I did."

Kagome smiled and she grabbed her quiver and bow. She jumped onto her back. Inuyasha took off quickly. Kagome frowned and her grip on his shoulder. "What's the matter Kagome? What if I can't shoot anymore? I haven't shot an arrow since I was stuck in the meido."

"Don't worry Kagome. You're a natural at the bow and arrow. You will be just fine." Kagome smiled and nodded. She frowned at the bow and she hoped that he was right. They made it to where the demonic aura was strongest.

They stopped and Kagome drew her bow, while Inuyasha took his sword from the sheath. There stood a man with long black hair and dark purple eyes staring at them with a smile. Inuyasha aimed his sword at him.

"What are you doing here?" The man didn't answer. "Hey I asked you a question, what are you doing here?" The man looked at them with a smile. Kagome aimed her arrow. _**'There is something about this demon that makes my skin crawl. There is something not right about him.'**_

The demon took a step toward Inuyasha and Kagome released the arrow, missing. The demon looked at them and he took his hand out. "Boomerang blade." He whispered. Suddenly black blades came flying at them. They jumped out of the way, Kagome losing her balance and falling.

She looked over and saw that the demon came at Inuyasha. The demon gets the upper hand and throws Inuyasha through two boulders, dislocating his shoulder. Kagome gasped as she tried to mount another arrow.

She took aim and she again missed, shooting near the demon's feet. The demon smiled as he looked at the miko. He starts to come at her at incredible speed. Kagome can barely jump out of the way.

She turned around just in time for the demon to throw the blades at her, one catching her in the arm. She jumped up and she aimed another arrow. But she couldn't get a clear shot. The demon clashes with Inuyasha and they go crashing to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as the demon got up, Inuyasha still laying on the ground. The demon looked in between the miko and hayou. He chuckled. Wonderful to know that you are each other's weakness. And your greatest fear is to lose each other. This will be the most fun I've had in years."

The demon summoned the blade that had Kagome's blood and he disappeared. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and braced him against her. He turned around, sitting up. Inuyasha reached for her arm.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding." Kagome nodded. "Just a scratch." Inuyasha pushed us her sleeve and grabbed a piece of fabric to tie it off. "Come on, let's go home." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha went to take a step and he limped. Kagome put his arm around her shoulder. "Let me help you get home." She said. Inuyasha nodded. They made it home and they went in and sat down.

Inuyasha grunted in pain as he tried to move his shoulder. Kagome sat next to him and she took off his haori. Inuyasha gave her a smile. "If you wanted my body Kagome you only had to say so." Kagome scoffed and hit his leg lightly.

"Pervert. I'm taking a look at your shoulder. Get your mind out of the gutter." Inuyasha chuckled. "It looks like your shoulder is dislocated." Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"Damn, how do I put it back in?" Kagome sighed. "I can push it back into the socket. But it will hurt. Keh, just go ahead and do it." Kagome nodded. "On three. One." She pushed it in and Inuyasha yelled.

"Damn! I thought you said on three." Kagome nodded. "You would have expected the pain that's why." Kagome moved over and she walked over to apply some herbs to her arm and wrapped it up.

Inuyasha could tell that there was something bothering Kagome. "Kagome, what's the matter? You have been silent since we came back. Is it something I did?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's not you. I'm upset with myself." Inuyasha looked at her with confusion. "Why?" Kagome looked at him. "You got hurt today because of me. I couldn't aim those arrows today. You could have gotten killed today! Because I was too incompetent!"

Kagome looked away from him. Inuyasha walked over to her. "Kagome, you were just out of practice. This isn't your fault. Don't beat yourself over this. I'm okay. We both are. Neither one of us were ready for a demon that moved that quickly."

Kagome looked at him with tears filling her eyes. "What if you were gotten hurt more severely? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you." Inuyasha put his finger under her chin.

"But I didn't. Now stop beating yourself up. We are both here and we are both alive. Now we will practice tomorrow so you can start shooting your arrows again. I know that you have it. You have one hell of a shot." Kagome wiped her eyes and she nodded.

Inuyasha kissed the side of her head and hugged her to him. _**'Don't worry Kagome, we will both get stronger and we will beat this new enemy.'**_

The demon walked into a cave and laid the blade with Kagome's blood down. "Kagome, your greatest fear is hurting Inuyasha and losing him. Interesting. It seems that I will have fun with you. Let's see how strong your love for Inuyasha is. He chuckled darkly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **Affections**_

Inuyasha woke up before the sun came up. He looked at his sleeping mate and he smiled. He leaned down adn kissed her on the head, waking her. Kagome opened her eyes and she stretched.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. "I wanted to get you up so we can practice today." Kagome sat up and she nodded. She quickly got up. Inuyasha smiled. They ate breakfast and they headed into the forest to practice.

Kagome mounted her arrow and she aimed at the tree and she missed. She sighed in frustration. She aimed again and she missed. Inuyasha practiced his wind scar and his adamant barrage.

She sighed and she closed her eyes, she took a breath and she took aim at the tree and she released, missing the tree. "Ugh!" She said as she sat on the ground.

"What's the matter?" Kagome sighed. "I can't aim! I can't shoot arrows anymore! I give up!" She put her head on her folded arms. Inuyasha sighed deeply. "Kagome you can't give up. That isn't you."

Kagome picked her head up. "How can we battle if you have to look over your shoulder to see if I have your back? You should have a companion that can cover your back, one that you can trust. A companion like...Kikyo. And I'm not Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked at her with gentle eyes. He took her hand. "I do trust you Kagome. I know that you have my back. I have never seen you fail. You have always been there when we needed you. If we didn't trust you, then we never would have battled with you. And yes you aren't Kikyo. You are Kagome. You are your own person. So stop comparing you and her. She is in the past Kagome."

Kagome smiled, tears filling her eyes. "Now stop being a quitter. The Kagome I know would never quit. Now get up and practice." Kagome nodded, wiped her eyes and she mounted another arrow. She took a deep breath and she closed her eyes. She opened them and she focused on her target.

She released the arrow and it hit the target. Kagome smiled as she mounted another and she practiced her shooting. She hit the mark every time. When she was done, she jumped up and down. She turned around and hugged Inuyasha.

"I knew you could do it Kagome." Kagome smiled as she looked into his eyes. She looked at the tree and frowned. "What is it Kagome?" Kagome walked over to her bow and shot another. "My powers, they're somehow still sealed."

Inuyasha walked over to her. "But your powers should have been restored when the Shikon was destroyed." Kagome looked at her bow. "It doesn't make sense. There is no reason why my powers should be sealed. How can I be a priestess if I don't have powers?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Maybe we should have Sango and Miroku over tonight and we can talk." Kagome nodded and they headed to the village. They walked through the village to their friend's house. Sango came out with a smile.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, what's up?" Kagome smiled and hugged her friend. "We were wondering if you and Miroku would like to come over for dinner tonight. We need to talk about something." Said Inuyasha.

Sango looked at her best friend's face and she nodded. "Yes, Miroku and I are free. Kaede offered to watch the children tonight." They nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to their house to make dinner.

Kagome stayed quiet as she cooked. Inuyasha looked at her with worry. He took her hand was she watched the stew cook. She looked at him. "Kagome, we will figure this out." Kagome looked away from him to the floor.

"What more can I do to make sure that you are safe? You were almost killed by that demon because I couldn't even protect you." Inuyasha sighed. "I told you not to worry about that. You have to let that go. You are letting your guilt get the best of you."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. I'll get better, I promise." She walked out of the house. Inuyasha sighed at her stubbornness. He shook his head and stayed inside.

Soon Sango and Miroku came and they all sat around the fire. "It feels just like three years ago." said Miroku with a smile. They all agreed. "So what is it that you have to talk about?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha put his bowl down. "Kagome and I were attacked by a demon. We tried to fight it, but it moves at great speed. And Kagome struggled with her bow and arrow. We practiced and we noticed that her arrows are no longer..Sacred."

Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome. "My powers are apparently still sealed. And we don't understand why. The jewel was destroyed, so why are my powers still sealed?" Miroku thought about it.

"Maybe when the well sent you back to your time, it sealed your powers, or maybe the Shikon Jewel did. It feared your powers so maybe when you wished that it never existed, it sealed your powers along with it."

Kagome looked down. "So then, there's no way for me to get them back. My powers are sealed forever. I'm just...Kagome." She looked at her friends and then at the floor. She got up and walked out of the house. Inuyasha went to go after her.

Miroku stopped him. "Let her go. She needs to figure this out herself. She needs some time." Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Kagome walked through the forest and she looked up at the gonshinboku. She sighed and she sat at its trunk.

She sighed. _**'It's not like I have a problem with being normal. Many humans are amazing. Like Sango. She's a demon slayer, no sacred powers. But how can I make sure that I keep my love safe if I can't even awaken my sacred powers?'**_

Kagome bowed her head and she sighed. Suddenly the land was covered by a giant black cloud. Kagome picked her head up as an enormous demon aura appeared along with the cloud.

Kagome jumped up and headed back to the house. She runs in the house. Inuyasha and the others are already ready for a fight. "Sango, maybe you should go back to the children." Sango nodded. They all ran out and there stood the demon.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood in front of their wives. "What business do you have here?" asked Miroku. The demon smiled as he looked at Kagome. "I'm here for the miko that calls herself Kagome."

Inuyasha took a step forward. "You aren't laying a hand on Kagome." He turned to Sango and Kagome. "You girls head back to the village and stay with the kids." They nodded. They took off running and the demon smiled.

"You won't escape me Miko." He said as he ran at the group. Miroku and Inuyasha started to battle. Sango and Kagome ran to the house and Sango opened a closet where her hiraikotsu laid. She picked it up and looked at her daughters and son.

"Sango, go and help Miroku and Inuyasha. I'll stay with the kids. You are more useful to them then I am. I promise that nothing will happen to them." Sango nodded. The ground shook. The twins hugged their mother tightly, crying.

"Mommy!" They both cried. Sango hugged her girls and she looked at them. "Girls, I need you to stay with Aunt Kagome. She will protect you." She walked over to Kagome and she handed the girls to her.

"Please keep them safe." Kagome nodded. Sango ran out in her demon slayer's clothes and she ran back to her husband and companion. Kagome hugged the girls to her. They clung to her as the ground kept shaking.

The demon laughed as injured Inuyasha and Miroku got up. "Pathetic. You think that a mere human monk and half demon can stand a chance against me? Pathetic." He laughed. "Hiraikotsu!"

The giant boomerang almost hit him as he jumped out of the way. He laughed as Sango appeared. "A demon slayer. Funny. You think that you can fare better than your companions?" Sango got into a fighting stance.

"Let's find out." She came at the demon. "Kagome?" She looked at Ayame and Yuri. "Are mommy and daddy okay?" Ayame asked. Kagome nodded. "Don't worry girls, they will come back just fine." she said as she hugged the girls closer.

Sango hit the ground again, blood running from her mouth. "Sango, enough!" Miroku begged, as he watched his wife struggle to get up. She looked at him. Miroku had another go at him as she tried to sit up.

Kagome heard a thud outside the house. She placed the girls down. "Stay with Kaede." They nodded. Kagome opened the mat and there was Miroku. "Miroku!" she yelled, sitting his body against hers. Inuyasha was thrown through trees and straight into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled. Sango was thrown as well. Sango picked herself up. "Just like I said, pathetic. You weaklings can do nothing against me!" He looked at Kagome. "Especially when your pathetic wannabe Miko can't even use her powers."

They all picked themselves up. "It's hard to believe that that stupid girl is the one who destroyed the Shikon." Inuyasha picked up his sword and went at him again. "Adamant Barrage!" The demon very easily blocked the spears and sent them back.

One hit Inuyasha in the shoulder. The demon advanced on Inuyasha too quickly and put his claws to his chest, digging into Inuyasha's chest. He cried out in pain. Kagome and the others looked in horror.

Kagome mounted her bow and she shot an arrow at th demon. The demon caught the arrow in midair. He laughed and jumped away from Inuyasha. Kagome ran over to him and she put her hand on his wound.

She looked at the demon. "How dare you do this!" She yelled as she started to shake. "You think that just because I destroyed the jewel that you get to attack those I love!?" The demon smiled.

"What could a mere human do? You can do _**nothing**_." He said with a taught. She shook more. Kagome could feel the power well up inside her. She looked at her bow and she mounted an arrow.

The demon got his blades ready. Kagome aimed, a blinding purple glow emanated from Kagome. "GO!" She yelled as she let the arrow go. The arrow purified the blades and she hit the demon. He yelled out in pain.

When the glow faded they looked and the demon was seriously hurt. He looks at Kagome with hatred and he flew at her with extreme speed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her in the dirt as he flew.

"Kagome!" yelled Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha came around and he struggled to get up. He looked up. The demon had Kagome pinned to a tree. "You think that you can do this to me and not die?" he whispers in her ear.

He took her wrist and bit her. She screamed as she tried to twist free. "Good luck Kagome." He whispered in her ear as he threw her. Her world went black. She opened her eyes to the inside of her house. She jumped up and she looked around.

Inuyasha was resting next to her. She looked around and there sat Miroku and Sango. They walked over to her. "How are you feeling Kagome?" They asked. She smiled. "Don't worry about me. How is Inuyasha?"

"He's stable. The demon wasn't able to do much damage. He's not in any danger." Kagome nodded. "What happened?" She asked. "Well the demon attacked you and he threw you to the ground and you lost consciousness."

Kagome nodded. She looked down at her wrist. There were two bite marks. Sango followed her friend's gaze and saw the bite. "Kagome! What the hell is that!?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. He pinned me against the tree and then he bit me." Sango took her friends wrist. "He might have distributed some type of venom. Do you feel okay?" Kagome nodded.

"I feel fine. It just hurts to bend my wrist. But please, don't tell Inuyasha. I don't want him to worry." Sango shook her head.

"We can't keep this from him. We don't know what that demon wants with you. And that bite could be dangerous to you. You can't keep secrets from him Kagome. Please let's not have a repeat of what happened with Naraku." Sango asked.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "But he's weak. I don't want him to feel like he has to go after this demon."

Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, Inuyasha is just trying to show you that he will always be there for you." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha groaned softly. She crawled over to him and she pushed his bangs from his face. His eyes opened slightly. "Kagome?" Kagome smiled slightly at him.

"Shhhhh. I'm right here Inuyasha." He closed his eyes. She kissed his forehead. "We are going to head back to the children." said Miroku. Kagome nodded.

"I wish that I didn't bring this back to you." Miroku shook his head. "This our destiny, we are all destined to be together and fight alongside each other." Kagome nodded and they left.

Kagome laid down and looked at her love. ' _ **I fear that I'm the one that will bring destruction to those I love.'**_ She looked at her wrist. _**'I fear that I'm the one you have to fear.'**_ She closed her eyes.

 _ **I hope you like this story and please leave reviews and let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _ **Fear is a weapon**_

Kagome watched over Inuyasha as he rested from his injuries. He had rested for a few days to allow his wounds to close. With every day she feared to tell him that she was hurt. Not only did she fear that he would jump at the chance to destroy the demon, he would blame himself. But she knew that Sango was right.

She couldn't keep this a secret from him. However that didn't mean that she didn't fear worrying or angering him. He needed time to rest. And he was terrible at taking it easy when it came to her.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him. "How are you feeling today Inuyasha, any better?" She asked. Inuyasha sat up and looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Kagome looked at him. "For what? Your powers saved my life. You saved my life Kagome." Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha shared her smile.

He looked down at her and he saw a bandage around her wrist. "What happened there?" he asked. Kagome looked at her wrist and shook her head. "It's nothing. Here let me change your bandage."

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha could see right through her. He sighed as he laid down and his wounds were adressed. Kagome changed his bandages. "Now are you going to tell me about what happened last night?"

Kagome sighed and sat away from him. He sat up and put his kimono on. He looked at her. "Kagome?" She sighed and looked at him. "I want you to promise me that you won't get angry. You have to remain calm as I tell you."

Inuyasha looked at her with worry. "Now you are worrying me. What happened?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Well, when you were unconscious I went after the demon. And he overpowered me and he had me pinned. Before anyone could do anything, the demon bit me." Inuyasha looked angry he very gently took a hold of her wrist and unraveled the bandage.

There on her wrist were two fang marks, bruising slightly around the edges. He looked let her wrist go and he got up and stormed out of the house. Kagome rushed after him. "Come out and get me you bastard!" he yelled as he looked through the trees.

Kagome ran over to him and hugged him from behind. "Please stop Inuyasha! Please!" She begged. He looked at her. "You can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing!" Kagome looked at him.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." Inuyasha looks at her with confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. Kagome took a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew that you would get angry and ignore your health. I wanted to keep it a secret."

Inuyasha looked at her and he got slightly angry. "So you wanted to keep it a secret? Haven't you learned what happens when you keep it a secret? You were almost killed the last time! No, you _**were**_ killed last time!" Kagome sighed in frustration.

"I know! You don't have to keep reminding me! I remember what happened! I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you would react! You would rather fight for me than to wait to recover. I know you Inuyasha. And I couldn't bear if you got hurt again on my account! So forgive me for caring about you!"

Kagome stormed away from Inuyasha. He sighed in anger and he sat in the hut. Kagome stormed through the trees. _**'I knew that talking to him about this was a bad idea!'**_ She sat down on a rock and sighed in frustration. She looked at her wrist.

 _ **'I don't know what will happen with this bite. When the demon bit me, it felt like he injected something in me.'**_ He looked at the sky and closed her eyes. Miroku knocked. He moved the mat and he looked at the steamed hayou. Inuyasha looked up at the monk.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked. Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know, she stormed off after she told me about that demon attacking her." Miroku nodded. "What happened?" asked the monk. "Well, we fought. She didn't want to tell me because she wants me to rest."

Miroku sat next to him with a deep sigh. "You are upset because you are fearful that you will lose her. But you have to understand this from her point of view as well. Kagome has watched you almost die a few times. She's just as worried about you as you are about her. And in her defense, you don't exactly think straight when it comes to her."

Inuyasha looked at him. "I know. But Miroku, she has died in my arms once. I can't bear to ever see that again. I never want to feel that pain again." Miroku nods. "And that's fine. But you have to tell Kagome that, without yelling at her and starting an argument."

Inuyasha nodded. He got up and looked at him. "Thank you Miroku. I'm going to go and find her." Miroku nodded. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked around her. She could hear a beautiful sound. She smiled as she listened to the sound.

"It's beautiful. Where is it coming from?" she asked as she got up. She opened her eyes again _ **. 'Come to me Kagome.'**_ She heard in her head. Her eyes glazed over as she started to walk in a trance. Inuyasha jumped through the trees as he looked for her.

He stopped at the rock where she was just moments earlier. He stopped and took in her scent _ **. 'Where could she have gone?'**_ Kagome continued to pursue the voice that was calling her _ **. 'That's it Kagome, follow my voice.'**_ Kagome kept walking.

Inuyasha caught up with her and jumped in front of her. "Kagome!" He called as she walked by him. He caught up with her and walked alongside her. "Look, I know you're still upset. But please, I just want to talk."

Kagome continued to walk. He started to go angry. "Can you at least stop ignoring me?" No answer. He out his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome!" he yelled. He looked at her eyes and he gasped as he saw her glazed over eyes.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He yelled. No change. He gripped her shoulders harder and shook her hard. "Kagome!" He yelled. Kagome snapped out of it. She looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she asked. She put her hand on her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I just don't remember anything." She looked at him and she hugged him. "What happened to you? Your eyes were glazed over." Kagome looked at him.

"I don't know. All I remember is a sweet sound. It felt like it spoke to my soul." She looked at her wrist. "Do you think that it has something to do with the demon biting you?" asked Inuyasha. She nodded.

"Maybe." She looked at Inuyasha. She took his hand. "Come on, we should go home." Inuyasha nodded. They walked back through the woods hand in hand. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome, I want to talk to you about our fight. I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. It's just...I have almost lost you one too many times. I went without you for three years and I never want to feel that pain again. I won't survive it."

Kagome stopped walking. She put her hand on his cheek. "Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere. I am here and you will never lose me again. I'm not going anywhere." She leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips.

They walked back to the house and Kagome prepared dinner for them. Soon it was late and they curled up next to each other and fell asleep. Kagome jumped awake in the middle of the night. She sat up and looked at her love snoring softly, his bangs covering his eyes. She smiled. Suddenly she heard the sound again.

 _ **'Kagome...'**_ She got up and she walked to the doorway and she moved the mat. She looked at the moon. 'Who are you?' she asked as she followed the noise. _**'Kagome...come to me Kagome.'**_ said they voice.

She kept walking through this moonlit trees. She came to a dark cave and she snapped out of it. She looked around. "Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here?" She heard a low chuckle.

She looked over and there stood the demon. "Who are you?" she asked, backing away from him. He stepped in the light. "My name is Akumu. Welcome to your own nightmare Miko." He said smiling evily.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _ **My heart aches for you**_

Inuyasha woke up the next morning by the sun. He turned and noticed that he was alone in the house. "Kagome?" he asked, getting up. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Her scent was stale. She hadn't been here in hours at least.

He jumped up and ran out of the hut and ran through the woods. Everywhere he smelled in the village, her scent was stale. He rushed to Miroku and Sango's. He ran in. They looked at the shaken hayou.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" asked Miroku. "Kagome is gone! Everywhere I look her scent goes stale!" They jumped up. "Where could she has gone?" asked Inuyasha. Kaede looked at the group.

"I'll watch the young ones. You go and look for Kagome." They all nodded. Sango and Miroku kissed their children goodbye and Sango dressed in her slayer uniform and they headed out of the village.

Inuyasha got down and sniffed the ground desperately for her scent _ **. 'Please be okay Kagome!'**_ Akumu walked through his lair and sat down a glass. He smiled and walked down the hall and walked to a door.

He opened the door and there was Kagome. Black branches were surrounding her body and she was chained to the wall. She looked in pain. Akumu walked up the girl and laughed.

"You are no match for me girl. You or the hayou. You will do my bidding. And it will be without the Shikon. You will live your nightmare, killing the one that you promised you would protect."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked up and she looked at Akumu with anger. "Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled to get free. The black branches wrapped tighter around her.

Akumu laughed. "You are no match for me girl. This will be the place where I break you. Your soul will be crushed, and your mind will be mine to control." Kagome struggled against her restraints. "You are nuts if you think that I won't fight whatever you do to me. I will fight till my last breath."

He put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Sweet Kagome, you are going to be the one who feeds me and give me strength. I am a demon that feeds on pain and darkness. I will make you kill that hayou. That is your own personal nightmare. You fear that you won't be enough to protect that hayou."

Kagome twisted from his hand. His eyes glowed a crimson red. Kagome could feel her wrist throb. "I injected my venom when I bit you. Now go to sleep." Kagome fought against the command and her heavy lids. She went limp. Akumu laughed. He closed his eyes

 _ **'Inuyasha...'**_ Inuyasha ran frantically through the woods. "Inuyasha you have to slow down!" yelled Miroku. Inuyasha stopped. He looked at them.

"I can't slow down Miroku! I don't know what this demon wants with her. I have to save her before something happens to her!" Miroku sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. "I understand that you're fearful of what is happening to Kagome. But she can take care of herself. She's okay Inuyasha."

He nodded. "But we have to find her." He took off running again. Miroku sighed. Sango took his hand. "Give him a break. I know the way he feels. And I'm sure you can too." Miroku kissed his wife and nodded.

Inuyasha looked all around the clearing where they decided to take a quick break. "This place makes my hair stand on end. That demon's scent is all over the place. We have to be close to her." he said as he tried to look for a hint of Kagome.

"Yeah, I do." They ran after their companion. Akumu looked at the miko as she fought against her restraints. He laughed. His eyes glowed red as did Kagome's. "Now go Kagome. Go and pursue Inuyasha. And don't stop until you kill that hayou."

Kagome walked out of the cave. Inuyasha's head popped up and he stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sango. "I can smell Kagome. She's close." He took off running and he ran as fast as he could, his companions following close behind. He stopped when he looked at Kagome standing there.

"Kagome! Where have you been!?" He yelled as he stopped a few feet from her. Kagome said nothing. _**"Inuyasha, please you have to get away from me! Get away from me! RUN!'**_ Inuyasha walked closer to her.

"Kagome?" he asked as he walked a little closer to her. He looked at her face. "What happened to you Kagome? Where did you go?"

' _ **Walk over to him and embrace him for the last time.'**_

 _ **'Please don't do this to me! Don't make me do this to him!'**_

 _ **'You will do what I command. Now walk over there and hug that hayou.'**_

Kagome walked over to him and she hugged him tightly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said as he hugged her tightly. "Inu...Yasha...Please.." Kagome struggled to say. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion when suddenly she put her hands on his shoulders and she burned him with her powers.

Inuyasha yelled out in pain and he backed away from her. He looked back as Sango and Miroku appeared. He turned back to Kagome. "Why Kagome?" he asked. Kagome looked at him with a cold look.

"Because I don't want you to live." She came back at him and he jumped out of the way. "What are you talking about? I thought you loved me!" Kagome burned through his haori with her powers and she could feel his skin burn beneath her hands.

 _ **'Please stop! Don't make me hurt him anymore! Please I'm begging you!'**_

"How could I love a hayou?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome! This isn't you!" yelled Sango. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku and she sent them flying. "You will die today Inuyasha."

 _ **'That's it Kagome, allow my aura flow through you so you can destroy that hayou once and for all.'**_

 _ **'NO! I won't let you do this!' Kagome fought with everything she had.**_

She focused and she started to glow a dark red. "Inuyasha! This isn't really Kagome! She has been taken over by the demon!" yelled Miroku. Inuyasha looked at the monk and back at his love. "What!?" He yelled as he looked at the glowing Miko.

"Think about it! Why else would she be acting this way!? Look at her aura! She should be giving off a purifying light, she's giving off an evil one. That demon did something to her."

 _ **'Miroku, Sango, please get out of here! Take him with you! I don't want to hurt you!' Akumu's laughter echoed through her head.**_

Kagome's eyes glowed a crimson red and a black bow and arrow appeared and she took aim at the hayou. _ **'Please Inuyasha, get away from me! Don't let this be! Please cut me down!' She begged.**_

 _ **'Kill him.'**_ Tears fell from her eyes. _ **'Kill him Kagome.'**_ Inuyasha gasped as he saw the tears fall from her eyes. She released the arrow and hit pierced Inuyasha in the chest. He fell on the ground. Kagome stopped glowing and stood there with no emotion.

 _ **'INUYASHA!'**_ Sango and Miroku rushed over to him. Sango looked at Kagome. _**"Kagome, return."**_ Kagome nodded and walked away from the group. "Kagome! Give a message to the demon that has poisoned you."

Kagome suddenly stopped and she looked at the demon slayer. "We are coming for him, and he will pay for what he has done to you." Kagome looked at them and turned and walked away. Sango and Miroku tended to Inuyasha.

Kagome made it back to the cave. She walked back to the cell and she was locked away. Suddenly Kagome was back to normal. She passed out from exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _ **Even the best fall down sometimes**_

Kagome woke up and she looked around her cell. Suddenly she was struck by memories of what she had done to Inuyasha. Kagome looked at her hands as she shook. "I killed him. I killed Inuyasha!" She yelled as she cried hysterically.

She curled up and cried for her lost love. "NO!" She screamed. She heard footsteps and she looked up to Akumu standing at her cell door. She ran over and wrapped her hands around the bars as she became angry at him.

"How could you make me do this!? How could you make me kill the man I love!? After I spent three years away from him!" Akumu laughed.

"Because you are weak Kagome. And it was fun. I still can't believe that you are the one that destroyed the jewel. You are the weakest miko that I have ever come across. Your mind was so easy to invade and take over."

"You have so much guilt and pain in that head of yours. And I was able to fins the one thing that you fear the most. And that's the death of Inuyasha due to you not being strong enough. And that's what happened. You were too weak to protect that hayou. And now he's dead. And now you will spend the rest of your life with me."

"This will be where you will spend eternity. But no one will look for you. You killed the man you loved. You killed one of your companions. You will not be missed. You are not loved. You are hated for the heinous act that you committed." Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she slid down the bars.

Akumu laughed as her sobs echoed the hall as he walked out. Inuyasha's eyes opened to Sango and Miroku looking over him. He groaned in pain as he put his hand gently on his chest wound.

"You're lucky that you are alive." said Sango. Inuyasha sat up and he looked at his bare chest wrapped up. "The arrow was seeped in some kind of poison. If you didn't have demon blood, you would have been killed on the spot." said Sango.

Inuyasha looked around. "Where is Kagome?" Sango looked at the ground and back to him. "She's still with the demon. He summoned her back. Inuyasha nodded. "I see." They looked at him.

"Inuyasha, you know that she didn't mean anything that she said. That wasn't her." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha put pressure on his wound. "Kagome was trying her hardest to fight that demon. I could see it in her face. She was crying as she tried to fight shooting you." said Sango.

Inuyasha nodded. "You think that she meant to do this to you don't you?" asked Sango with anger. Inuyasha looked from the demon slayer to the ground. Sango got angry. "If you weren't hurt I would kick your ass!"

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise. "Kagome has been there for you through everything that you have gone through. She has put up with you when you were trying to figure out what to do with Kikyo. That girl has been by your side since day one. She gave up her era for you! And you don't think that she loves you anymore!?" She yelled.

Inuyasha flinched from her yelling. "Why is it so easy for you to accept that Kagome doesn't love you?" asked Miroku as Sango stormed off in a huff. "Because Kagome can do so much better than me." Miroku sighed and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kagome chose you Inuyasha. She chose to give up everything for you. You have to believe that you and her are to be. Didn't you even say that you were born for her after you returned from the meido?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

He nodded. "Good, now you have to rest a little. Your wound needs to heal a little." Inuyasha shook his head. "I have to go after Kagome." Miroku sighed. "There's no stopping you till we get her back so let's go." said Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded and he hurriedly put his haori back on. Kagome opened her eyes and she sat up. She had cried herself to sleep again. She couldn't live with herself. She let herself kill Inuyasha.

She wasn't strong enough. Akumu put a bowl of rice at her cell door. "You have to keep eating. I need you at your best soon your companions will be back to avenge the hayou." Kagome looked at Akumu and looked away from the food. Akumu rolled his eyes. "You will eat eventually."

He walked away from her cell. Kagome looked at her food and she rolled back into a ball as she let her guilt eat her alive. Inuyasha walked around, trying to catch a scent of Kagome. All he could smell was Akumu.

He could smell him all over the area. "I can't catch a scent of Kagome. It's almost like she's cloaked by his scent." said Inuyasha, annoyed. "Well remember, he probably thinks that you're dead. He's not counting us being able to sniff her out." said Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded and sighed. _**'I hope you're alright Kagome.'**_ They walked through the woods. They stopped at the clearing where their battle took place just hours earlier. He sighed as he looked in the direction Kagome came from.

Kagome sat up and she rested her head on her arms. _**'Why would Miroku and Sango come here other than to avenge Inuyasha? I killed him. They won't be coming here for me. They must hate me.'**_

More tears filled her eyes. Inuyasha stopped as they got closer. "What is it?" asked Miroku. "I can smell her tears. She's crying." said Inuyasha as he took off running. Akumu opened her cell.

"We have visitors. It must be the monk and demon slayer." Kagome looked away from him. Akumu grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the cell. Kagome fought Akumu as she tried to get free.

Akumu laughed. "Come on Kagome, it's time to kill your other companions." Kagome shook her head. "NO! Let me GO!" she yelled. Inuyasha stopped as he heard his love scream. He looked at the others.

"Inuyasha, why don't you stay here and Sango and I will go after Kagome." Inuyasha looked at him with anger. "Have you lost your mind?" Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha, the demon thinks that you're dead. That can be our secret weapon."

Inuyasha sighed angrily and nodded. "Fine." he said with anger. They took off. They stopped as they see Akumu with Kagome. Miroku got his charms ready and Sango got into her fighting stance. Akumu laughed. He held up Kagome and Kagome looked at the ground in shame. "Let her go!" said Sango.

Akumu laughed. "Kagome, why don't you go on ahead and go after them again." Kagome shook her head. "Please, run away!" She begged. She felt Akumu take over. Her eyes glazed over. Her black bow and arrow appeared again.

 _ **'Please, don't do this to me! Don't make me kill them too! PLEASE!'**_ She took aim and Sango jumped out of the way. "Kagome, you have to wake up!" she yelled.

 _ **'I'm trying Sango! Please get out of here!'**_ She begged. She threw them both unconscious to the ground. Kagome fought as she took aim at them again. She shook as she tried to fight her body.

 _ **'Go ahead, deliver the finishing blow.'**_

 _ **'NO!'**_

Akumu focused and she started to feel pain in her chest. _**'If you don't deliver the blow then you will die.'**_

 _ **'I would rather die than do this. I have nothing more to go back to. Inuyasha is dead.'**_ Akumu started to squeeze his hand and Kagome felt as though her heart was being squeezed. She dropped her bow and arrow and she dropped to the ground. Sango sat up and she gasped.

"Kagome!" She yelled as she tried to get over to her friend. Kagome looked at Sango. "It's alright Sango. I deserve it." she said as she struggled to breathe. "No you don't!" She looked over at Inuyasha.

She gasped. There he was. He was alive. Kagome smiled as she saw her love standing there. Tears fell from her eyes. _**'You're alive...'**_ She lost consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

 _ **Transform fear into courage**_

Inuyasha growled and looked at his captured love. He looked at the demon and took out his sword. He aimed it at Akumu. He laughed. "Are you sure that you really wanna do that? You would be risking Kagome's life."

Inuyasha growled out. "What are you doing to her!?" Akumu laughed. "I'm punishing her. She won't do what she's commanded to. Those that don't follow my commands die. Although the grief and guilt that she feels is delicious."

Inuyasha went after him and swung his sword at Akumu. Akumu laughed as he dodged it and punched Inuyasha into the cave wall. He looked at Kagome with a smile and he summoned the black branches again and they dragged her back to the tree where they wrapped themselves tightly around her body.

Kagome struggled against the branches. They wrapped themselves tighter around her body. She whimpered as they got tighter. Suddenly she lost conciousness.

Sango and Miroku went after the demon. He laughed as he jumped out of the way. Sango took her sword out and they started to battle. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and helped him up.

Sango cried as she was struck by the blade in the arm. Akumu kicked her away and she hit the ground hard. "Sango!" yelled Miroku as he raced over to his wife, helping her up. "Kagome! Kagome can you hear me!?" he yelled.

He ran toward her and he went to cut her free. The black branches surrounded him too. Akumu laughed. "Too bad I can't feed on you Inuyasha. The more I feed on Kagome, the more of her powers I can take."

"She will be back to just a normal girl. All I have to do is let her suffer through her fear and guilt. Her greatest fears are losing you three. She has a great guilt on her mind too. It's absolutely delicious. And soon I will be able to break her. And then she will be mine."

Inuyasha struggled to get free. "Kagome, you have wake up! Come back to me!" Inuyasha's voice echoed in the void.

 _ **Kagome opened her eyes and she looked around. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" She asked as she stood up. "Remember Kagome, you are nothing but a burden on those you love. You are the reason that Inuyasha died. You are the reason that your friends suffer every day." said Akumu. Kagome bowed her head. "Remember they would rather have Kikyo instead of you. You aren't needed." he said in the void**_.

 _ **Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. She went to reach for him. He backed away and he looked at her cruely. "What do you want Kagome?" Kagome flinched from his coldness. "I thought that you loved me."**_

 _ **Inuyasha laughed. "Why would I love you? How could I love you? You don't even belong here." He laughed cruely.**_

Inuyasha fought as he saw Akumu glow as did Kagome and blood started to stream down her face from her eyes. "Kagome! Wake up! You are stronger than this!" yelled Inuyasha. "We all love you Kagome!" yelled Sango.

Kagome looked around her in the void and saw the true faces of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. "We all need you Kagome!" said Miroku. She looked at them.

"We need our best friend. Don't listen to the lies this demon is telling you. We don't think you are a burden. You have been there when we needed you!" said Sango.

"Kagome." She turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Don't let this demon devour your soul. Come back to me. I love you. I need you." Inuyasha held out his hand. Kagome wiped her eyes and reached.

Kagome's eyes opened and she looked at Akumu. "You are right Akumu, I do have a lot of feelings swirling through me, and sometimes I may doubt myself and I feel weak." She struggled with the vines.

"But I have friends that need me. And they are the reason why I live." Kagome broke free and grabbed her bow and arrow. She took aim. "And I will never let you haunt me and those I love."

She took aim and shot, the arrow hitting his shoulder. She looked at Inuyasha. She smiled. "I have friends that love me and like I said I will fight for them." She shot again. She hit him again. She suddenly felt lightheaded.

She began to fall back and Inuyasha caught her. Akumu laughed. "You may think that but I did absorb most of your sacred powers. I'm giving you what you wanted. You want to be a normal girl." Kagome shook her head.

"Maybe before." She took another shot, missing him. He came at them very quickly. He pushed Inuyasha away and took at Kagome and pushed her though the dirt again. He put his hand around her throat.

"I will have your powers whether you're breathing or not." Kagome struggled to breathe. Kagome closed her eyes. _**'I won't give up. I belong here along with my friends. And I will never leave or lose Inuyasha again. Not even by this demon.'**_

She started to glow purple and she started to pulsate. She opened her eyes and she looked at Akumu. "I will not lose to you!" She yelled. Her aura pushed Akumu away and she stood up.

"You will never haunt hearts of humans any longer! I won't let you live, even if you beg for forgiveness!" She takes aim and she pierced through his chest. He disappeared. Kagome dropped to her knees.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran over to her and sat her against him. "Are you alright?" She nodded. Miroku walked over to where Akumu was standing and he picked up a piece of paper.

"Miroku?" asked Sango as her husband walked over to them. "This is shikigami." Inuyasha took it and Kagome looked at it. "So it was only shikigami. Then if that was just paper, then who is our enemy?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. But come on, let's get you home." Inuyasha picked her up and they walked out of the cave. When they got out Inuyasha set Kagome down and he took his sleeve and wiped the blood from her face.

 _ **'Tears of blood. Just like when I had with the flower prince. Kagome, are you really okay?'**_ Kagome faced them all. "Thank you all for coming to help me." They all nodded. "Of course. We will always come when you need us." said Sango.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She walked in silence. _**'It makes me wonder, those fears that the demon showed me, do I really feel like that after everything that we have been through together? Is that really what is in my heart? Or did that demon put those into my head?'**_

She looked at the sky as they continued to walk. "Kagome is the bite on your wrist gone?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome unraveled the bandaged and the marks were only bruises. "They are nothing but bruises now."

The others all breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome and Inuyasha said goodbye to Sango and Miroku and they all headed home. Inuyasha started a fire and he looked at his quiet mate. "Kagome, everything okay?"

Kagome looked from the flames to him. Kagome sighed. "I don't know Inuyasha. This demon just opened my eyes is all." Inuyasha sat by her. "What do you mean?" Kagome looked at him.

"The demon really did open my eyes to my guilt and fears. And I hate myself for allowing the demon to look into my heart." Inuyasha sighed and moved closer to her. "What about it bothers you?" Kagome looked at him.

"I couldn't fight the demon when he invaded my head. You almost died because of me! I thought I did kill you. And when I was alone in that cell, I was given thoughts that you didn't need me and didn't want me anymore." Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, we would never wish it. We need you. I need you. And if you weren't in our lives, I don't know what we would do." Kagome shut her eyes.

"But that's not the one that bothered me the most." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "What bothered me was you looked at me and told me that you didn't love me and I didn't belong here." Her shoulders started to shake.

"And that is my biggest fear. What I fear the most is that you guys don't need me and I brought all this hell on all of you." She started to cry. Inuyasha hugged her tightly and he kissed her head.

"We all need you. And don't think for a moment that I don't love you. I love you Kagome. And I need you. You will never lose me or our friends. We are here. And so are you and we couldn't be happier."

Kagome nodded and she hugged him tightly. Inuyasha pushed her back and wiped the tears from her eyes. I love you Kagome." Kagome smiled. "And I love you Inuyasha." They kissed and she just cuddled to his chest. For once feeling at peace.

Leave two more reviews and I will update a new chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _ **Love is Strength**_

Kagome jerked awake from another nightmare. She breathed fast as she looked at her mate still sleeping. She sighed and walked over to splash water on her face. She sighed as she looked at the moon. She was on edge. She couldn't figure out why.

It had been two months since Akumu and there was nothing but peace in the village. She had nightmares almost every night. It was the same one every night. It was when she almost killed Inuyasha.

She didn't want to bother Inuyasha with them. He was almost a completely different person. He was smiling all the time and he spend every moment he could with Kagome.

She loved it. She loved her life in this era. She was learning so much from both Kaede and Jinenji. She just wished that she wasn't burdened by the constant nightmares. Inuyasha sat up on his arm.

She sighed as she walked back to bed and laid back down. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kagome nodded against his chest. "Yes, I'm fine." She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Inuyasha woke up the next morning and smiled as he saw Kagome finishing up breakfast. She smiled and walked up to him handing him a bowl.

"Thank you Kagome." Kagome nodded and sat across from him. She yawned as she ate her breakfast. "Did you not sleep well Kagome?" Kagome looked at him. "It's nothing. I'm fine. I slept just fine."

Inuyasha set his bowl down and looked at her. "Is something bothering you? You've been looking awfully tired lately." Kagome shook her head. "Really it's nothing." Inuyasha nodded and dropped it. He finished his breakfast.

"Didn't you want to go swimming today?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, Sango was going to bring Ayame and Yuri. They wanted to come too." Inuyasha nodded. They walked to the river and Kagome put her feet in the water as she watched Ayame and Yuri play in the water.

She laughed as the girls splashed each other. Ayame splashed Kagome in the face and they looked at her with worry. "Sorry Aunt Kagome." Said Ayame. Kagome jumped in. "You girls are going to pay for that!" she yelled as she picked the girls up and tickled them. They laughed and Sango joined in the laughter.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with love and happiness as she played with the girls. "Wanting some of your own?" Inuyasha jumped up and blushed. Miroku chuckled as he sat down. "It's alright to admit it Inuyasha." Inuyasha ignored him.

"Keh! I don't know what you're talking about monk!" Miroku laughed. "Inuyasha, it's alright if you want kids. They change your whole world. But they change it for the better." Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Kagome being dunked by the twins and laughing.

"I know that it would change our lives, but there is something I worry about having kids with Kagome." Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "I don't care that I'm a hayou anymore. But I know what it's like to grow up as a hayou. You remember how Shiori was treated. That was the same way I was treated growing up."

"I don't want my children to grow up hating being what they are like I did. I don't want them to feel ashamed about having Kagome and I as their parents. I want Kagome to be happy about being a mother. I don't want her to go through the same things that my mother went through raising me. I want her to enjoy being a mother."

Miroku nodded and looked at the ground and then back at Inuyasha. "I can't imagine what it was like growing up the way you did. But I believe that your children would love to be born with you and Kagome as their parents."

"You two are so strong. And if Kagome was worried about how she would be treated, she wouldn't have stayed by your side or agreed to stay with you in this era."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and smiled. "You're right. Maybe I'll talk to her about it." Miroku smiled and they returned to watching the women play with the twins. Kagome hopped out and joined Sango and their son on the bank as the twins played. Kagome smiled as she watched them play.

"So much has really changed in the three years that I was gone." Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at her with a smile. "But I'm glad that it changed for the better. I'm glad I came back to see you happy."

Sango nodded and smiled. Sango looked at her daughters and looked at Kagome. "Do you want to have kids Kagome?" Kagome's eyes got really big and she blushed. She looked away from Sango she started to sweat from embarrassment. She calmed down and looked back at Sango.

"I've thought about it. But I'm not so sure that it's a good idea." Sango looked at her. "What do you mean?" Kagome looked at her. "Well, I mean I am a magnet for danger. What if we get into a battle and Inuyasha is occupied?"

"How do I know that I can protect my kids? How do I know I won't be putting them in danger just by being their mother? I never know when a demon is going to come after me to take my powers. I'm terrified that I won't be there to protect them."

Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, you will be there for your children when they need you. You are so strong. Look at what you and Inuyasha have gone through. You guys lasted being stuck in a Meido for three days."

"You survived being apart for three years. I have no doubt that you both will make amazing parents." Kagome smiled and hugged Sango. "Thank you."

The day started to wind down and Sango needed to put the girls down for a nap. Kagome and Inuyasha returned to their home so Kagome could change into dry clothes.

Kagome dried her hair and put it up. She peeled the wet kimono off and Inuyasha glanced to see the scar that covered almost her whole side. Kagome looked over and she looked down at her side and quickly grabbed a kimono and covered her side. Inuyasha jumped up.

"What's the matter? I thought that we were past the awkwardness of seeing each other." Kagome shook her head. "It's not that. I just feel a little self conscious about my scar." Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's dumb." Inuyasha locked eyes with her. "I just don't like it because I feel like it makes me look bad...like I'm not as pretty as I used to be." Inuyasha's eyes widened. He put his finger under her chin till she looked up at him.

"Kagome, I love you, every part of you. Whether it's scarred or not. Having that scar has nothing to do with who you are. You would be beautiful if your body was covered in scars. It wouldn't matter." Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha hugged her. "Besides, that scar reminds me that you are a fighter, and a damn good one at that. It also shows me that you are a survivor." Kagome looked at him and she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha pushed her hair from her face. "I love you too Kagome." he said as he pushed the loose kimono from her shoulders. Kagome smiled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed. Kagome slept in the arms of her love with a smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _ **The Snow Demoness**_

More weeks passed and Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't be happier. Inuyasha spent his days with Miroku protecting the village. Kagome spent her days learning more about herbs and learning how to perform exorcisms.

Inuyasha came home to Kagome cooking dinner. He stuck his nose in the air and he could feel his stomach growl from his mate's cooking. He came in and she was putting some stew in a bowl.

"Welcome home." she said as she gave him a kiss. "Any tough demons tonight?" she asked. "Nah." said Inuyasha, sitting down.

"Anything happen in the village?" he asked as he sipped at the broth. Kagome shook her head.

"No, it did get a bit colder tonight though." she said as she tried to sit closer to the fire. Inuyasha took his haori and put it around her shoulders. "You seem to feel a little colder than usual." he said, as he sat closer to her. Kagome stopped eating as she got a feeling. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Something is coming." he said. Kagome nodded. "You have got to be kidding me!" She looked at Inuyasha and his ears were flat against his head.

"What is it?" she asked. "I could have been without ever seeing this guy again." Kagome looked at him in confusion. She walked out to the mat and there stood Koga. He smiled.

"It's nice to see you Kagome." he said with a smile. Kagome smiled and she walked over and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here wolf?" They separated and looked at a very angry Inuyasha. Koga chuckled.

"Relax dog breath, you know I am already married." Inuyasha scoffed. "Being engaged didn't stop you from flirting with Kagome and claiming her as yours." he growled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Calm down Inuyasha." She looked at Koga. "What are you doing here? And where is Ayame?" she asked.

Koga bowed his head and looked at the ground. "A demon attacked our den. It has some kind of snow power."

"It froze my pack and took Ayame. She said that she would release her if I bring her the priestess that killed her brother." Inuyasha glared at Koga.

"Did she by chance say the name of the brother?" he asked. "Akumu." Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the throat. "Inuyasha! Stop!" She yelled.

"Did you think that I would just let you hand my mate over to that girl just like that? Did you realty think that you could get away with that?" he snarled. Koga fought off Inuyasha.

"You wanted to just hand over Kagome without a second thought?" he asked. He scratched at Koga. They start fighting.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She ran and put herself in front of them both. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist, getting ready to pull her out of the way. She looked dead at Inuyasha. "Stop it _**now**_." Inuyasha looked at her and he backed off.

"I don't want to sacrifice Kagome, far from it. But I have to do something to save my wife and pack." Inuyasha snorted. "You are crazy if you think I'll help you!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, go for a walk."

He glared at her. " _ **Now**_." Inuyasha scoffed and walked away. She looked at Koga. "Now what exactly happened?" Koga took a deep breath.

"We were just getting ready to eat and it suddenly got colder. We thought it was just the season changing, but suddenly our den became iced over and we looked over and there was a girl standing there."

"She said that she knew that I knew you in the past. She froze my whole pack and den. He then took Ayame and I can't fight with the condition she's in. She's with a pup." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Okay, we have to figure out how to get her away from this girl. That cold can't be good for the baby." She looked at Koga.

"Take me there."

"Have you lost your mind!?" She turned and Inuyasha looked at her in anger. She looked at Koga. "Will you give me a moment alone?" Koga nodded and walked away. She pushed him into the hut.

"You have lost your mind Kagome. There is now way that I am going to let this happen." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Last time you don't _**let**_ me do anything. And second, what else can we do? We can't just let Ayame stay there forever while I live my life out with you. What about the baby?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the ground. He looked back at her. "I can't lose you Kagome." Kagome looked at him with love in her eyes.

"You won't. But you can't let the fear of losing me keep you from helping our friends. We have to do something Inuyasha. Ayame's life is at stake because we destroyed Akumu. Now please. Either come with me or stay here, but I am going." Inuyasha sighed deeply.

He looked at her brown eyes, and nodded. "Fine. But the second we can get her out, we take it." Kagome smiled and nodded. Kagome grabbed her quiver and bow. She looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

She hopped on his back. "Should we ask Miroku and Sango to come with us?" asked Kagome. "No, let them stay with the kids." She nodded and they followed Koga back to his den.

Kagome shivered from the sudden drop in temperature. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her and she smiled. They made it to the den. Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back. And closed her eyes and focused.

"The demon is in there and so is Ayame." Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other and nodded. They walked into the den, with Kagome following. They stopped when they say a little girl no more than 10 standing there, with Ayame hanging from ice chains.

Kagome gasped as she looked at Ayame. "Okay, you've got me. Now let Ayame go!" she yelled. The little girl giggled.

"I'm no fool Kagome. I know that your little doggy won't let you go so easily. So let's make a deal. She looked at Inuyasha. "The choice will be Inuyasha's. Either you can go ahead and walk out of here right now with Kagome unharmed, or you can rescue Ayame and the unborn pup. But be mindful, which ever one you choose, the other dies by freezing to death."

Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He smiled. "Why don't I just kill you instead." She laughed and she got into a fighting stance. "Bring it doggy." Inuyasha growled. He took tetsusaiga out and they started to fight.

Kagome looked at Koga. "Let's get Ayame." He nodded and they ran toward the bound girl. The girl struck Inuyasha in the gut with a ice shard. He cried out in pain.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled. She mounted an arrow. She smiled.

"Bring it on Kagome." Kagome aimed at the girl and released the arrow. She stopped it with ice and she aimed it back at her. She shot it so quickly it hit Kagome straight in the abdomen. She choked.

"NO!" yelled Inuyasha. He struggled from the shard sticking out of his stomach. Kagome dropped her knees.

"Kagome!" said Ayame. She looked up at Koga. "Koga, get Ayame out of here." she said. Koga shook his head. "I can't leave you and dog breath." Kagome looked at Koga. "Koga you have to get her out of here. She can't be in this cold." Koga sighed and nodded. He looked at the little girl.

"You are free to go Koga. I have who I want." She raised her hand and Ayame was freed. Koga ran over to her and hugged her tightly and put his hand on her stomach. He looked at Kagome.

"I will be back for you." Kagome nodded. Koga ran out of the den, carrying Ayame. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and her vision went blurry. She collapsed. "Kagome!" he yelled, trying to get up.

He glared at the little girl and she smiled. "We are going to have some fun Inuyasha." she said with a evil smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _ **You are slipping away**_

 _ **I am so sorry for the late delay! There have been lots of personal things happening that kept me from updating. But here is the next chapter. Thanks for not abandoning me you guys!**_

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered and he looked around. He was in an ice covered cave. He looked down and his body was encased with ice. The only thing he was grateful about was the ice stopped the bleeding from his stomach.

Suddenly everything came back to him. Where was Kagome? He looked around and he saw the snow stained with Kagome's blood. He grunted as he tried to break through the ice. "Good luck trying to break through that ice."

Inuyasha looked at the girl. "You've been sleeping for awhile Inuyasha. My name is Kukiko." She said with a smile.

"Where is Kagome? If she's dead, I swear I'll- You'll what?" She asked with a smirk. "Why are you doing this?" She scoffed.

"Why? You and that little wretch killed my brother. And you are going to pay for that. A life for a life." Inuyasha growled at her. "You aren't going to lay a hand on her." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? And why won't I? You can't do anything, captured like that. No demon can break through that ice. Much less a HAYOU." Inuyasha's eyes flattened against his head. "Where. Is. Kagome?"

She smiled. "She's captured like you. The only problem is that she won't stop bleeding." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"And she's a mere mortal. She won't last long in here once I lower the temperature in here." Inuyasha struggled again against the ice. "You see, I won't be killing Kagome with my own two hands, but I will be killing her."

"You see, you and your stupid little miko are going to freeze to death in here. I am going to trap you down here and then I'm going to lower the temperature so low that Kagome will slowly freeze to death. I heard it's very painful."

Inuyasha pulled against the ice and it cracked. She smiled. "Face it, you and Kagome are going to die. And there is nothing that you can do about it." She walked away. "Where is Kagome?! Bring me Kagome!" he yelled, still straining.

The little girl giggled. "All in good time Inuyasha." She walked away from him. Inuyasha struggled. _**'Please be okay, Kagome.'**_

Sango and Miroku laughed as they watched their kids play in the water. Miroku stopped and he looked up. "Miroku? Is something wrong?" Miroku stood up. "Someone is approaching." Koga stopped and looked at them.

"Koga? What brings you here?" Miroku asked. "I need your help. Kagome and dog breath need your help. A demon kidnapped Ayame and they took Kagome in exchange. Kagome was gravely injured."

"I promised her that I would return." They nodded. "Yes, of course we will come with you to rescue Kagome and Inuyasha." said Sango. Miroku looked at Sango. "We should ask Kaede to watch the children.

"Daddy, can we not come with you?" asked Yuri. He shook his head. "No, you and your siblings have to stay here. You are not old enough to see battle yet." Yuri nodded. "Yes, father."

Miroku smiled and kissed his daughter on the head. Inuyasha finally freed his hand and he clawed at the ice as he tried to get his other arm free. He heard footsteps and ice recovered his free arm.

Kukiko walked up to him with a smile. "It is almost time for me to watch you two suffer. Kagome will freeze to death and you will either freeze to death or your demon side will take over and you'll kill Kagome that way. Either way is fine with me."

Inuyasha growled at her. Kukiko walked back and she came in, dragging Kagome's bloodied body by her arm. She threw Kagome on the ground. The smell of Kagome's blood entered his nose and he looked down in horror as he saw the ice underneath her become red.

Kukiko looked at Inuyasha with a smile. "You should be happy that she's still alive. And the fact that you get to die with the one you love." She raised her hand and the cave started to shake and ice shards fell everywhere.

Kukiko disappeared and her laughter could be heard throughout the cave. Inuyasha finally broke free from the ice and he raced over to Kagome. He raised her up to him. "Kagome, can you hear me?" he asked.

No answer. He gritted his teeth and he took his sword from it's sheath. He aimed it at the ice. "Wind scar!" no effect. "Adamant barrage!" No effect. He growled and he looked at Kagome. It was too close quarters to use his meido.

"Dammit!" he yelled. Kagome's eyes fluttered and she looked up at his face. "Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha looked down with relief.

"Kagome! You're awake." Kagome smiled. "Where are we? Are we still in the cave?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, and we have to get you out of here."

"Your wound won't stop bleeding and you'll wind up freezing to death if the temperature drops any lower." Kagome sat up and winced.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be moving. Kagome took her priestess outfit apart, tying a piece of fabric around her wound and tying it off. She looked at Inuyasha. "Let's get out of here." Inuyasha nodded.

He tried again and again to break through the ice. No luck. Kukiko laughed from a distance. "cut all you want Inuyasha. You can't break through the ice. You will die before you can break through that ice."

Kukiko raised her hands and a white energy appeared in her hands. She slowly lowered her hands. Suddenly Kagome shivered from the sudden change in temperature. Inuyasha looked at her.

She looked at him and she shivered. Inuyasha took his haori and put it over her. ' _ **Dammit fi I don't get us out of here, we're both going to freeze to death.'**_

Sango and Miroku race though the woods, Koga leading them to their companions. Koga didn't know what the demoness was doing to Kagome. But he had to make sure that she was safe. She was still important to her.

And he didn't know exactly how serious her wounds were. If anything happened to Kagome he would never forgive himself. He continued to race on. Kagome struggled to keep her eyes open.

She was exhausted from the cold and from her blood loss. Inuyasha continued to slash at the ice, only making mere scrapes against the thick ice. He looked over at Kagome. "Kagome, hey." he said, sitting in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders. Kagome looked up at him.

"I know that you're tired, but you have to stay awake. Keep your eyes open." Kagome nodded slowly. "It's so cold, Inuyasha. I just want to sleep." Kagome fell forward. "No, you have got to stay awake."

"You can't quit now. We finally have a chance to have a future together. How can I have a future if you aren't in it?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You can still get out of here Inuyasha. You're stronger than me. You can survive in conditions I cannot. I just want you to keep fighting."

Inuyasha nodded. "But you have to do it too. You have to keep fighting with me." Kagome nodded. "Yes." She picked herself back up. She hung onto Inuyasha. She had to help him find a way out of here.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _ **Because you live**_

"Dammit!" yelled Inuyasha as he still kept slashing at the ice. He only made mere slashes. Kagome struggled to keep herself warm and to stay awake. She tightened his haori around her body. She wished that she could do something to help Inuyasha.

But she couldn't do anything as cold as she was. She was getting very tired and it was taking all her strength to stay awake. Inuyasha walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome was grateful for the added warmth.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Kagome nodded and she shivered. "I'm f-f-fine." she said through chattering teeth. "I'm trying to find a way out of here,." Kagome nodded. "I know."

Inuyasha took his hand from around her abdomen and he gritted his teeth. She was still bleeding slightly. If she kept on, she could bleed to death. Kagome fought her heavy lids as she yawned.

"No, Kagome you have to keep your eyes." Kagome nodded. "I know. But I'm so tired." she said, tiredly. "I know you are my love. But you have to stay with me. We need to both get through this so we can live our lives in peace. Maybe even have a few kids if you are ready." Kagome nodded.

"That sounds perfect." Kagome said with a smile. Koga stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. The cave that he once was in was encased in sheer ice. "The cave, it's all iced over." said Koga. Sango and Miroku walked up to it.

Miroku put his hand to the ice. "This isn't natural ice, it's ice made by a demon." he said, facing the others. "How can we get to them if we can't break through the ice?" asked Sango. Miroku shook his head.

"I don't know." A little giggle was heard through the trees. Snow flew at them. They flinched from the force of the snow. Kukiko appeared with a smile. "Koga of the Demon Wolf Tribe, you have returned. To save your little friends?" she said with a smile.

Koga growled at her. "Where is Kagome and Dog Breath?" he asked through gritted teeth. She giggled. "They are in the cave. And it seems to be a little chilly." she said with a little giggle.

Sango got into a fighting stance with Hiraikotsu. "Why are you doing this?" asked Miroku. "Because that miko and hayou are the reason that my brother is dead. Akumu." Sango and

Miroku's eyes widened. "A life for a life." Kukiko said with a shrug. "He tried to get Kagome to kill Inuyasha." She smiled.

"Well yeah, that stupid girl is the reason that the Shikon is no longer. She was the one that destroyed it. That jewel was supposed to stay into this world. What gave her the right to destroy it."

"It surprises me though, how did such a weak girl destroy this world's strongest jewel in existence? She can't fight very well." Kagome shivered violently against Inuyasha. He put his hands around hers, lightly jumping at the temperature of her hands.

He could also hear her heart beating faster. He could feel that she was freezing to death slowly. She was starting to turn white as she continued to freeze. "I-I-Inu-ya-sha." said Kagome, her teeth chattering.

"What is it?" he asked. "There's a way that you can keep me warm." Inuyasha looked at her. "Well, how?" he asked. Kagome shut her eyes. Inuyasha shook her lightly. "Come on Kagome, you have to stay with me to help you."

Kagome blinked slightly as she looked at Inuyasha. "You have to strip. Put your exposed body on me and your body heat will keep me alive." Inuyasha looked at her and he nodded. He took the rest of the top of his kimono off and he laid his bare chest to her.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how cold she was. He knew that he had to figure out a way to get help. "Inuyasha." He looked down at her.

"Don't talk, save your strength." Kagome nodded. "We are not gonna leave until we have our friends." said Sango. Kukiko laughed. "Well the only way that the ice wall is coming down is of you kill me. Because I refuse to take it down."

Sango took Hiraikotsu from her shoulder. Kukiko smiled as she got into a fighting stance. "This will be fun." Sango threw the giant boomerang and it missed the little girl. She threw ice crystals at Sango.

Miroku broke through them with his staff. Inuyasha started to feel himself to start shivering. He growled as he looked back at the ice wall that kept them trapped. Inuyasha could feel his demon blood pulse in his body.

He shook his head. He couldn't turn into a full demon in such close quarters. Not without endangering Kagome further. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and he felt her snuggle into his chest.

"Are you still awake?" asked Inuyasha. He could feel Kagome nod her head against his chest. "I'm sure that Wolf Boy will come and help us." said Inuyasha, not really believing what he was saying.

Koga never liked him. But he also knew that he still felt something for Kagome. Miroku hit the ground harder and Sango was cut with a shard of ice. Koga and Kukiko were now in close combat.

She threw Koga and he hit his back on the ice, causing it to shake. Inuyasha covered Kagome as icicles started to fall from the top of the cave. Kagome whimpered. A icicle hit Inuyasha in the back and he yelled out.

Inuyasha started to pulsate. Suddenly Inuyasha felt his demon side take over. All he saw was red. He looked at the entrance of the cave and he went at it with his claws. Suddenly the ice exploded from the entrance.

Miroku shielded Sango from the ice pieces flying all over the place. The dust settled and there stood Inuyasha. They looked over at Inuyasha and they gasped.

"He's transformed." said Miroku. Kukiko looked at him with surprise. "That's impossible. No one has ever been able to break through my ice walls." she said. He flew at her and he grabbed her by the throat.

Kukiko struggled in his grip and she looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Please don't kill me." She said. Inuyasha looked at her with his demon eyes. Inuyasha snapped his wrist, snapping her neck.

She hit the ground and she disappeared in a gust of snow. Inuyasha looked at the others. Miroku pushed Sango behind him. Koga backed away as well. Kagome picked herself up and she looked up.

"Inuyasha?" she asked tiredly. She could see her friends back away from him and she could sees a bloodstain in his back. _**'He must have transformed.'**_ She tried to stand up and she groaned as she felt her wound reopen.

The smell of her blood entered Inuyasha's nose and he stopped his advance toward the others. _**'Kagome.'**_ He turned and looked dead at Kagome. Kagome dropped to her knees and she fell to the side, Inuyasha rushing over in time to catch her.

He felt his demon blood settle and he looked at her. She finally fainted from her wounds and the hell that her body was put through. He turned to face his friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _ **Safe and Sound**_

Inuyasha and the others rushed back to the village. Sango had addressed Kagome's wounds and they got her warm. Sango walked out of the hut. "She's all dressed. She's been asking for you."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you, all of you." They nodded. Koga came in after Inuyasha. He growled at him. "Haven't you done enough to her?" he whispered harshly.

"I didn't plan on this happening to her. Or you." He said glaring at the hayou. "I didn't plan on the demon attacking her and wounding her." Inuyasha scoffed and he walked over to where his love rested.

He sat next to her and he took her hand gently. She opened her eyes. "Inuyasha." she said with a smile. Inuyasha returned the smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Much better now that you are here." She looked over to where Koga was standing. She sat up gently, leaning on Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I want you to know that I didn't know that she was going to attack you and trap you. I wouldn't put you in that kind of danger." Kagome nodded.

"I know. I forgive you." she said with a weak smile. "Well I don't." said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him.

"And it has nothing to do with being jealous or anything. I already know that he is never going to be with you. This is about you putting her in a life threatening situation. You almost died because he didn't learn enough about the demon before he asked for help."

Koga glared at him. "Hey, I was thinking about my mate and my unborn pup. I wanted to make sure that she was out of harms way!" Inuyasha shot up and glared at Koga.

"And you don't think that I want the same thing for Kagome!? She is _**my**_ mate! She is _**my**_ wife! And it's alright that people are put in danger as long as those _**you**_ love aren't in danger! Is that it!? You would put Kagome in danger because you didn't want Ayame in danger!"

Koga backed away from Inuyasha. "I should have seen exactly how powerful she was before I asked for help. I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't want to put Kagome in danger. I didn't mean to let her almost die."

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand from where she was sitting. "I understand that Koga, really I do. There is no hard feelings." said Kagome. Inuyasha continued to glare at Koga.

"Just hear this Wolf Boy, if Kagome is ever put in that type of situation again, then your pup will grow without a father. I will kill anyone who puts my mate in danger. You included." Koga nodded.

"That's fair. Now I must return to the wolf pack. I apologize again." He walked out and he took off to return to the wolf den. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" she asked.

He shook his head. "He's lucky that I didn't kill him." said Inuyasha with venom in his voice. He looked down at her. "Really, how are you feeling?" Kagome shrugged. "I've been better, but I've been worse too."

"I am sorry for yelling around you. I understand that you need to rest." Kagome giggled. "I'm alright Inuyasha. I like that you stand up for me." Inuyasha smiled. "Come on, Sango said that you need to rest."

Kagome nodded. "Lay with me?" she asked. "Nowhere else I would rather be." he said as he wrapped his wife gently in his arms.

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night and he looked up tp see that Inuyasha was awake. "Inuyasha? Anything wrong?" she asked. He shook his head. "No." Kagome sat up. "Can't sleep?"

Inuyasha turned and faced her. "Not really, I'm starting to remember what I did to the demon when I was transformed." Kagome nodded. "Okay, do you want to talk about it?" he sighed and shook his head.

"No, there's nothing to talk about." Kagome sighed. "You are still so stubborn." Inuyasha laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. "Inuyasha, I am your wife, you can talk to me about anything. I love you no matter what you have done and no matter what you do."

Inuyasha sighed deeply. "You really want to know what's wrong?" Kagome nodded. "The truth is that I am scared." Kagome looked at him with surprise.

"Okay, what are you scared of?" she asked. He sat up and sighed. "I'm scared because I worry that I will put you in danger. I still transform." Kagome sat up carefully and sat next to him.

"I knew when I got together with you that there was still a possibility of you transforming again and I'm okay with that. I know that you will never hurt me. And what you did yesterday was necessary."

"Your life was threatened. So it's only natural that your demon blood would take over. You killed someone who was a threat to you. And that's to be expected." Inuyasha faced her again.

"I didn't only kill her for me. I killed her for you too. She was going to take you from me. And when I was pierced with the ice I allowed my demon side to take over."

"And if you wouldn't have stopped me, I don't know if I would have stopped at her. I don't know if I would have attacked Miroku and Sango or even you." Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

"I _**know**_ you Inuyasha. You would never hurt us. I am not afraid of that. I'm _**not**_ afraid of you." He looked back into her eyes. "But this hasn't been the first time it's been a problem. When we were battling Kaguya, I attacked Miroku and I injured you."

Kagome put her hand on his cheek. "That was different and you know it. She had control of your mind." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love every part of you. Your human and demon side. I love everything about you." Inuyasha faced her. "I don't know what I did to deserve an amazing mate like you." said Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and she kissed him. "Now come on, you should rest too." She pulled him back to the bed and he laid there with is wife resting on his chest. He ran his fingers gently through her hair and she soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha looked down with a smile and he closed his eyes and he slept. Inuyasha woke up early the next morning and left Kagome to rest. Sango had told him that she would have to rest for a week at the least.

He stopped at Sango and Miroku's. "Good morning Inuyasha." said Sango. "Morning, Miroku can I talk to you for a minute?"

Miroku nodded and they walked out of the hut. "What's up Inuyasha?" Inuyasha faced him. "Okay, you can't laugh at me or make fun of me, but I want to get Kagome something. She has been through so much lately, and I want to give her something nice."

Miroku smiled. "I was thinking when she recovers I want to get her and I those 'wedding rings'." Miroku smiled.

"That's great Inuyasha. Why don't you just get her some flowers. I get Sango flowers and they always makes her smile." Inuyasha smiled.

"Thank you. And thanks for not making fun of me. I don't really know what Kagome likes as far as stuff like that." Miroku nodded.

"That's because you spent most of your time chasing the wrong woman and fighting with her." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Thanks again, Monk." He walked away. Inuyasha walked through the woods on the way back to the house and he stopped at a bush.

He walked up and smelled the flowers and frowned at the sweet smell but he remembered Kagome talking about these flowers in her time. He picked some and he walked back to the house. Inuyasha hid them behind his back as he walked back in. Kagome was just waking up. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Good morning my love." said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled as he walked to her bedside. She sat up. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. "Still quite sore. But I know I have to rest." Inuyasha kneeled next to her.

"Well I hope these will make you feel better." He handed her the flowers. She gasped. He had picked her a dozen roses. She looked at him. "This is so sweet." Inuyasha smiled and he kissed her.

"Well I wanted to get you something that would make you smile." Kagome smiled. "I love your smile." Kagome kissed him. "Thank you Inuyasha, this is so sweet." Inuyasha gave her smile full of love.

They enjoyed their time together that day. No interruptions, just each other. It was a perfect way to spend a sick day, in Kagome's opinion.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _ **This bond we have, I never want it to break**_

A few days passed and Kagome was still on strict bedrest. Inuyasha wouldn't let her do any of the chores that she needed to do. He wanted her to recover as fast as possible. Inuyasha woke up that next morning and he looked over at Kagome who was still sleeping.

He smiled as he pushed her bangs from her face. Inuyasha frowned as he felt the heat coming from Kagome's forehead. She was running a fever.

 _ **'She must have caught a cold when she was stuck in the ice cave. I guess that's to be expected.'**_

Inuyasha slipped out of the house and he headed to town. He wanted to nip that cold in the bud and he went to get the ingredients for the cold medicine. He still didn't plan on telling her exactly what was in it.

Kagome woke up and she felt terrible. Her head was stuffy, she felt hot, her nose was stuffy, and she had a cough. She sat up and she looked around. She remembered how Inuyasha was the last time that she was sick.

But then again they had to defeat Naraku at the time. Kagome sighed and she got up to attempt to do some of the chores for the day. She hated that she was burdening Inuyasha with it.

Kagome started to wash the clothes in the house. Kagome brushed the sweat from her brow. She hung them up and she started to clean the house. She sneezed as she swept up the floor and she started to wipe down the pots and pans.

Kagome was overcome with a coughing fit. She breathed raggedly. Inuyasha grabbed the last dried ingredient for the cold medicine and he headed home. He came to the house and he frowned.

The laundry was on the line drying and he smelled cleaner coming from that house. "Dammit Kagome." he whispered as he headed to the entrance. He frowned at what he saw. Kagome was finishing the dishes.

"Kagome I told you that I would finish those, and besides you shouldn't be up." said Inuyasha. She looked over at him. "Welcome home my love." she said with a slight smile. "I know. But you have been doing so much for me lately. I feel like I'm burdening you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous you aren't a burden on anyone. Now come on and rest. You have a terrible cold and you need to rest." Kagome shook her head. "No it's not that bad." Kagome was overcome with another coughing fit.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Not bad huh?" Kagome sighed and she walked over to the fire. "I will start the medicine and then you should try to get more sleep." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha finished the medicine and she handed it to Kagome.

Kagome backed away from it, not remembering exactly how potent the smell was to even her stuffy nose. "Come on Kagome, you have to choke it down." Kagome sighed and nodded. She chugged it down and winced at the taste.

Kagome laid down and Inuyasha covered her and made sure she was comfortable. He patted her knee and she soon was fast asleep. Inuyasha finished the rest of the chores around the house as Kagome slept.

He wanted to make sure that she had nothing to do when she woke up. Kagome woke up a few hours later. She looked around the house and smiled. The dishes were done, the floor was swept, and the laundry was all folded.

She looked over and saw Inuyasha at the fire making stew. He turned and walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" She sat up. "I feel a little better." Inuyasha put his hand to her forehead. "You still have a slight fever. Here."

He handed her a bowl of stew. Kagome smiled. "Thank you." Inuyasha nodded and they ate together. Kagome was starting to feel tired again and Inuyasha laid her back in the bed. Kagome woke up the next morning alone.

She looked around and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Her eyes rested on his side of the bed. There was a note.

 _ **Kagome,**_

 _ **I made sure that you were better and I didn't want to wake you. I have headed to Totosai's to get my sword looked at. I will be back soon.**_

 _ **But know that if you need me I will come. Please try and take it easy while I am gone. You are still recovering. I love you Kagome.**_

 _ **Inuyasha.**_

Kagome smiled at the note. She felt back to her old self and she was ready to finally get out of bed. She decided to go visit Sango and Miroku. She got changed and she walked to the house. "Sango?"

"Come in." She moved the mat and she was attacked by the twins. "Hello Yuri, Ayame." She said to them. "Morning Sango." Sango looked up from changing her son and she smiled.

"Morning Kagome, how are you feeling? Inuyasha told us that you came down with a bad cold." She nodded.

"Yeah ,but Inuyasha made me some medicine and now I'm all better. Inuyasha left this morning for Totosai's." Sango looked at her with surprise. "Really? He left without telling you? That's not like him."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I was asleep and he didn't want to wake me." Sango smiled. "Inuyasha has really changed toward you." Kagome looked at her. "Huh?" Sango smiled.

"The way that he treats you. He's much gentler toward you. You guys seem happier. You guys don't fight." Kagome giggled.

"We still argue sometimes. But he is much nicer. I think it's because he knows who he wants to be with. He's not having to chose between me and Kikyo. His head is finally straight." Sango nodded.

Inuyasha waited inpatient for Totosai to finish. "Can you make them any faster?" he asked in aggravation. Totosai rolled his eyes. "Do you want them to be ruined or done properly?" Inuyasha sighed in anger.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have waited years for this. And now I can finally do it." Totosai nodded. "I understand." "I still can't believe that you are finally doing this. After everything and after all that time. It's about time, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at Myoga and he crushed him. "Still irritating." he said. Myoga groaned as he got his shape back. "But really, congrats on you and Kagome my Lord. You both deserve to be happy." Inuyasha smiled. Water hissed as he put something in it. He handed Inuyasha a box.

"All done. They are made just like you wanted them." Inuyasha opened the box and smiled. He closed it.

"Thank you. I am going to head home." Totosai nodded. "Treat her well Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded. "I will." He took off to return to his love.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _ **You are my one and only love**_

Inuyasha returned the next morning to Kagome still sleeping. Kagome opens her eyes when Inuyasha walks into the hut and she smiles. "Welcome back Inuyasha." she says sweetly. Kagome gets up and starts breakfast Inuyasha sits next to her while they wait for the food to cook.

"So what did you do while I was away? Have you been taking it easy?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. "Yes I did take it easy. I just went to visit Sango and the children. What did you do while you visited Totosai?"

"Not a whole lot just spoke with him and Myoga while he worked on my sword." Kagome nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I missed you these last few nights. I couldnt sleeo all the much without you."

Inuyasha chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I know what you mean. Not having your scent near me was difficult. You're scent is so sweet and so calming." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.

"I just fine it ironic that when we first met, you couldn't stand the way I smelled." Inuyasha chuckled. "I lied. I loved the sweet scent of you." Kagome nodded. "I know." He looked at her in surprise.

"How could you know?" She looked at him. "Do you really not remember?" He raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?" Kagome giggled slightly. "When we were in Togenkyo, waiting for your powers to return, you told me that you were lying about not liking my scent."

Inuyasha blushed. "No, I don't remember that at all. All I remember was being bitten and you crying over me." Kagome frowned. "I never felt so scared and helpless than I did that night. I really thought you were going to die."

Inuyasha tighten his grip on her shoulder. "To be perfectly honest, I thought I was going to die that night too. But you saved my life. Just like you have done many times over." Kagome looked into his eyes. "You have saved my life many, many times over. Of course I would do the same thing for you even though it wasn't as many times."

He put a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. "I still don't know what I did to deserve somebody like you Kagome. What did I do to deserve a wonderful woman who loves me as much as I love you." Kagome smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you either Inuyasha. I have never loved someone with every fiber of my being than you." They kissed. They just looked into each other's eyes. "Did you have anything planned for tonight?"

Kagome shook her head. "Just being with you." Inuyasha smiled. "Good, I have a nice evening planned for you." Kagome smiled at his sweetness. "I would like for you to dress up a little tonight." She nodded.

"I just bought a new purple kimono." Inuyasha nodded. "Perfect." He leaned in and kissed her. They ate breakfast. Inuyasha helped with the chores around the house. He wanted to make sure that kagome had a chance to bathe in a nice hot bath for tonight.

"Is that too hot Kagome?" He asked. "No, it's perfect." Kagome relaxed in the bath, allowing the nice warm water surround her. She was excited for what Inuyasha had planned for tonight. She finished thing her kimono.

She moved the mat and Inuyasha was standing there. Kagome smiled at him. He took her hand and they walked through the forest where a fire was going and there was a blanket set out. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha, this is beautiful." She said. Inuyasha smiled as he guided her over. They ate dinner. Inuyasha took her hand and they walked back through the woods. The stars were gorgeous tonight. And the fireflies lit up the ground.

"Such a beautiful night." She said, looking at the sky. They made it back to the goshinboku. She smiled as she looked at the tree. "So many memories." She said, touching the trunk. "Yeah, some wonderful, some painful."

Kagome laughed and loomed at him. "When I was I my time, whenever I missed you so much, I would sit at the trunk of this tree. In some way, it made me feel close to you. Silly isn't it?" He shook his head.

"No, there were times I would do that too, hoping that I could hear you through the tree like we did before. Hoped that I could catch a whiff of your scent, or a glimpse of you. Before I had the house, I would sleep at the base of this tree because I missed you so much, my heart ached."

Kagome leaned in and laid her forehead on his. "I love you Inuyasha." He closed his eyes, relishing in her sweet scent. "As I love you." They kissed sweetly and they looked at the tree, the symbol of their meeting.

"I remember I stood at this tree, and this was where I realized that I was in love with you." He looked over at her. "When we almost parted ways all those years ago, I stood under this tree and I came to realize that I loved you so much."

Inuyasha looked at the tree. "This used to be a very painful place for me. But it was where I met you. It was the place where I heard your voice in the tree. I would come here because it felt like this was where I could be close to you."

"Again, so many memories. Both good and bad." Said Kagome. He nodded. He faced her. "Kagome," She turned to face him. "I love you so much, and i am so grateful that i get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You were the one that taught me compassion, showed me that I could have friends and rely on them. You were the one to show me to smile, to laugh. And you taught me that it was okay to shed years for others. You taught me the true meaning of strength and compassion."

He got down on one knee. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" He opened the box that Totosai had handed him. He showed her a ring with a stone. She gasped and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She nodded.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Inuyasha laughed as he put the ring on her finger. Inuyasha took her in his arms and swung her around. This was the happiest night of their lives. Kagome woke up the next morning and she looked down and admired her ring.

It was beautiful. She loved it. Inuyasha woke up and looked at her admiring her ring. "You like the ring?" She nodded. "It's gorgeous." He smiled. "Totosai made it. He also made my wedding ring as well. Kagome smiled.

And the gem is made from one of my adamant shards." Kagome smiled at him. "That makes it even more perfect." They kissed. Kagome giggled. "What?"

If someone tools me that one day I would marry you, I would have laughed in their face and call them crazy." Inuyasha chuckled. "But really Kagome, you want this? You want to be married?" She put her hand on his cheek.

"Of course Inuyasha. I want to be married to you. I couldn't be any happier than I am now." He smiled and gave her a kiss. "So no regrets? I still worry that you regret giving up your era for me."

She shook her head. "The era you are in, us the one where I belong. I belong with you. The only regret I would ever have is not being with you. But I'm here. So no regrets." Inuyasha looked at her with love.

"I love you so much Kagome." She leaned in and kissed him. "Do you want a wedding?" Asked Inuyasha. She shook her head. "We are already married as far as the Inu clan." Inuyasha nodded. They kissed and looked lovingly as each other.

This was their life now. And they wanted to spend every waking moment together. And they were going to. As they headed toward tomorrow.

 _ **I am so sorry for the wait and then this be the end of the story. I've been having a lot of personal problems going on. But this adventure for Inuyasha and Kagome isn't over yet. Check out the sequel when it comes up! Thank you so much and I will try my best to get started on the sequel. Leave a review, even tell me what you would like too see in the sequel. I open to any suggestions. THANKS!**_


End file.
